True Temptation
by sleepyseven
Summary: Edward and Bella encounter another human/vampire couple. Their love is tested when Edward becomes obsessed with their new friends. Rating for language, lemons, and some graphic scenes. Please read and review. My first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

_**This story starts about a year after the ending of Breaking Dawn. All the Twilight characters are the same as they were in the books except OOC sometimes. Edward and Bella are having a hard time adjusting to being married and having a child, mostly because Bella spends all her time with Renesmee. This is my first story so please be kind and let me know what you like or what you really hate. Thanks!**_

_**All of the Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer!**_

**Chapter 1- A Night Out**

EPOV-

It had taken my family and I years before we could go out in public with humans and not be tempted to kill them, but Bella was an anomaly. The smell of human blood didn't seem to affect her the way it did the rest of us. It had only been a little over a year since I turned her into a vampire and already here eyes were a beautiful golden color. She really was one of "us", my family I mean.

We were driving to Port Angeles to see a movie. Rose and Jacob had practically thrown us out of the house for some alone time (I think they meant alone time for them and Renesmee more than for Bella and I.) The nostalgia of going on a simple human date to see a movie made me smile. I glanced over at Bella, no longer my blushing fragile human, but my strong immortal wife. My _wife._.. the word lingered in my mind. Sometimes I couldn't believe my world was real. I have a wife and a daughter. The idea of having a family had been lost to me after becoming immortal. I wasn't sure what I'd done to deserve this. Really, my life is perfect.

BPOV-

Edward was so deep in thought that I didn't want to interrupt him with my worrying. I knew Jacob, Rose and everyone else back at home would take good care of Renesemee. I just hate to be away from her. With the way that she grows I feel like I miss years when I am gone for more than a few minutes. It was so difficult for me to be away from her.

This date was something Edward and I needed though. It had been awhile since we were really alone. At first we spent our nights exploring all the perks of being married and me not being breakable anymore. Unfortunately the older Nessie got, the more she knew about what was going on behind closed doors. Who wants to hear their parents getting it on? So things had slowed down in that department.

Edward is always telling me that I am being silly, that we can be quiet, but I can't convince myself that Renesmee won't catch us. Besides, it won't be long until she is gone and then we can be freaks all over the house again. Even 20 years is nothing when compared to eternity. It didn't seem like a big deal to me to give up a little of mine and Edward's relationship until Renesmee had completely grown up and left. It would be here before we knew it.

I sighed, for now I would just try to keep my maternal worries to myself and have a romantic evening with my husband. I reached out to hold his hand across the center console like I used to, why did it seem like I hadn't touched him in so long?

"What's wrong love?" he questioned my touch, this wasn't normal for us anymore.

"Nothing, I just wanted to hold your hand." I smiled sweetly at him.

Edward smiled back and squeezed my hand, just like old times I thought. We were pulling into the movie theater parking lot already.

"You never complain about my driving anymore" he smirked over at me.

"I was going to ask you why we were going so slow, but I thought that might make you see if the car could fly." I shot back jokingly. I was trying to be happy and comfortable, but for some reason the evening felt like a reunion of sorts.

The silence in the car was awkward, I wasn't sure what to say to Edward. He came around the car to open my door, always the gentleman. We looked at each other in silence for a few seconds until Edward took my hand and lead me towards the front of the theater. As we got closer to the ticket booth I could see the sign next to the film we were supposed to see.

"Sold Out." It read in bold red letters.

"Oh, well… do you want to see something else?" Edward asked. He seemed slightly disappointed.

"Not really, unless you do." Actually, I was thinking that now I had a good excuse to go home early. Edward sighed and dropped my hand.

"No, lets just go then."

Guilt knocked against the inside of my chest like a heart beat. I knew he had been looking forward to this.

"How about we take a walk then?" I asked lightly. His expression lifted and he took a hold of my hand once more. We turned away from the theater and headed towards the park down the street. After a few minutes of silence Edward asked me what I was thinking about. I lied quickly.

"I am trying to remember what it was like to do this when I was human."

"This?"

"Walking." I giggled, I had been such a klutz when I was human. Now I practically floated down the street.

We turned left into the park, it was empty except for another couple walking on the other side. Through the tall tress I could see that they were doing the same thing as Edward and I, only in a completely different way. While we walked quickly, they seemed to barely move. Their steps seemed to take minutes.

Edward and I were connected at the hand, but our bodies were completely separate. The cool night air swirled between us. The other couple moved as one, the man had his arm around the women's shoulder as she leaned into him. We were happy and smiling, but the other couple were in a obvious state of complete bliss. Laughing quietly and watching each other's faces, they barely tore their eyes away from one another to watch where they were going.

My eyes flickered to Edward as the other couple approached, I was about to comment on how we had looked exactly like that at one time but the look on his face stopped me. His eyes were wide and alert, his stance ready to spring into action. It took only half a second for me to catch the scent that had set him on edge. Vampire..

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**_

**Chapter 2**

EPOV-

I had been so happy to just be alone with Bella for a while that I wasn't paying attention to anyone else around us or I would have picked up the scent much sooner. The couple in front of us had seemed perfectly normal at first glance. They didn't move too quickly, they didn't seem to be looking at anyone or anything other then each other. Now that I was watching closer I could see the man for what he really was.

The way he moved should have alerted me before we even entered the park. The girl was only human though. She gazed into his red eyes lovingly, she must be under some sort of trance I thought.

I crouched lowly, ready to attack. I couldn't let this vampire kill an innocent girl so close to our home. I couldn't understand why he was walking around with her out in the open in the first place. This wasn't how vampire's killed on a normal basis. I reached out in my mind to see what was going on before I lunged for him.

In my complete shock he wasn't thinking about killing her at all. He was thinking about how cute she looked with her nose all red from the cold air. They were only a few yards from us at that point and he was so wrapped up in the girl under his arm that he was just starting to pick up on the scent of other vampires.

He looked up and I saw from his own point of view how Bella and I looked, the both of us in position to attack. In a flash of movement he quickly pushed the girl behind his back and bared his razor sharp teeth. A low growl escaped from Bella. I reached out and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Wait" I had to tell her that he wasn't planning on killing the girl before she jumped in for the rescue.

But first I had to make sure I was right. My mind probed a little deeper into his. This girl was definitely not his dinner. She was his girl friend.

He was thinking that Bella and I had tracked them and wanted to kill her. Her thoughts were echoing the same fears as his. She was terrified; we were not the first vampires they had come across in their time together. Fear washed over her like ice water. She was thinking that I would take on her boy friend while Bella attacked her, but she was more worried about Silas. The girl gave me what I needed to calm down the situation. A name.

"Silas! It's ok." Confusion passed over his eyes for a split second, but he didn't move.

"How do you know me?"

"I don't, but I don't want to hurt you or your companion." I relaxed my stance and pulled Bella back too.

I was hoping if he saw us relax he would too, and I wanted Bella behind me just in case he decided to go on the defence. Luckily I didn't need to worry for long. Silas stood up too, keeping his girl friend behind him. He reached back to take her hand and let her know it was ok for the moment.

"Can we talk for a minute? Let me explain why we are here." I called out to was reluctant to come any closer.

"We can talk from over here if you'd like." I lowered my voice, he could hear me even if I whispered.

"Alright." He answered, the both seemed to be calming down.

"My name is Edward, this is my wife Bella. We were just going for a walk since our movie was sold out. We didn't come here looking for you." I looked down at Bella to encourage her.

"Please, we don't want to hurt anyone." She called out. Silas wrestled with the idea of us lying to him but decided to come closer. Our amber eyes interested him. Without letting the girl out from behind him they edged closer. I caught her name in his mind

"_If they even move towards Ann I will rip their throats out..."_

"I promise, we don't want to hurt Ann." I put my hands out palms down to try and show him that we were not violent. I had made a wrong move.

"How do you know her name?? Who the hell are you?" Silas moved back into attack mode.

"We live not too far from here with our family. We don't drink human blood. That's why our eyes are different. I know her name because I can hear what you think." My words rushed out in an effort to calm him down. He was strategizing his attack. He thought Bella would be easier to kill first.

" And if you even blink towards my wife I will not hesitate to kill you." My instinct to protect Bella would win over my urge to keep peace any day.

Silas finally seemed to believe we weren't there to harm them, he wasn't very comfortable with the fact that I was reading his mind though. Ann came forward to stand beside him. She was still scared but felt better since Silas had relaxed. She was interested in what we had to say. Bella and I moved closer to talk to them.

"You don't drink human blood?" she whispered, gripping Silas' arm tightly.

"No, not in a very long time anyway. My wife has never even tasted human blood. As a vampire that is." I smiled down at my wonderful Bella; her self-control was something I like to brag about.

"How do you survive??" Silas was genuinely interested.

"We drink animal blood." Bella answered simply.

"Animal blood.. I didn't know that was possible." Silas' eyes were wide with wonder.

I could hear his thoughts running with excitement. A light laugh formed in my chest, I felt like I was trying to convert him to our religion. It was easy to tell he was vampire more like my family. Not the violent nomads we sometimes came across.

"There is a lot to talk about if you would like to. My family is very different from most covens. If you want to, you are welcome to come and meet them. Our daughter loves to meet new people." The last sentence caught him off guard.

"How old are you two? In your immortality I mean" Silas suspected that we were young vampires. He was thinking we had a child before we were turned and we were mistaken about being able to drink animal blood. I laughed and stuck my hand out towards him.

"I am over a hundred years old, and yes my daughter is biologically mine. Please come with us! We have a lot to share with you. My father is a great vampire, he can help you."

Bella looked up at me with murder in her eyes. But she hadn't heard everything that I had from the couple in front of us. Not what I had read out of their minds.


	3. Chapter 3

_**All Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**_

**Chapter 3**

BPOV-

How could he??!! Inviting some random vampire to meet Renesmee and everyone else. Before when we needed witnesses for the Volturi it was different. There was no reason to put Renesmee in danger now. I was about to take back Edwards invitation when he slipped his arm around my waist and kissed the top of my head. He was excited about these people coming to our home for some reason. Edward was oddly excited about this couple.

The man, Silas, could have been anywhere from eighteen to twenty five when he had been turned. He had straight, dark brown hair that touched the top of his ears and brushed across his fore head. His nose was long and straight and his jaw line was bold and strong. He was slightly taller then Edward and had more muscle, but he wasn't burly like Emmett.

If Edward was a replica of a Greek god, then this man was a Greek soldier. He looked strong and battle ready. The girl that I had mistaken for a woman earlier was huddled at his side. She was taller then me by a few inches and had a head full of long dark brown hair, not unlike my own. Her long bangs fluttered in the wind over her brown eyes, the same color as black coffee. She had delicate features that you would expect from a child. A small, slightly turned up nose and a small mouth. Her round face was wide and full of interest mixed with anxiety.

Suddenly I felt bad for her; I remembered what it was like to be in the company of so many who could kill you before you even knew what had happened. Silas kept his arm clamped protectively around her.

Silas was obviously excited at the idea of meeting new vampires who had such interesting stories to tell. Animal blood and a vampire child, it was like a weird daytime soap opera plot line. I decided it would be alright if they came along since there would be so many to protect Nessie, but Edward had a lot to answer for later.

"We will come and meet your family." Silas answered after a minute of thinking.

"Where are you parked then? You can follow us." Edward scanned the area around the park waiting for them to point out their car. Silas and Ann looked at each other with a troubled expression.

"Er, we don't have a car actually. We came to Port Angeles by bus. But we can travel some distance by foot. I can just take Ann on my back." Silas looked at us sheepishly. Edward Laughed at his embarrassment.

"No need to worry. I used to carry Bella all over the place too. You can just ride with us for now."

"Alright then, you lead the way." Silas gestured for us to go first.

The four of us fell into step at a slow pace. I had to remind myself that we were with a human- I had forgot how slow they really are.

I was so eager to talk to Edward alone and find out what he was thinking. I slid down my mental walls so that he could read my thoughts. He glanced down at me quickly with the same look he always has when I let him into my thoughts. A warm smile played across his lips. He liked to be inside my mind when I would let him.

"No need to worry, they are a lot like us." He whispered down to me. "I will explain more when we are alone."

We were approaching the car when I started to feel excited. The idea of being in the close quarters of the car with the two strangers had me strangely excited despite my earlier worries. It had been a long time since we had met new people or vampires.

Edward slid into the driver seat while pulling his cell phone out at the same time. He phoned ahead to tell Carlisle about our guests. While he was talking I turned my attention towards Silas and Ann in the back seat.

He was sitting directly behind me and Ann sat in the center seat. I noticed the slight blue tinge to her lips and subtle shivers she tried to contain under her sweatshirt. I had a moment of deja vu as I thought back to the nights when I would sleep next to Edwards's cold marble body. She must be freezing. I turned the heater up and asked if that was better.

"Yes, thank you." Ann smiled shyly back at me.

"So where are you two from?" I guessed from the looks of their light clothes that they were not from the area, or anywhere cold for that matter. Ann looked to Silas for an answer. Apparently she wasn't sure if she should tell the truth.

"Ah, I am from all over. Originally I am from Kentucky. Ann is from California." I accepted his answer as the truth.

"Oh! I used to live in Arizona." I told Ann, " What part of California are you form?" I tried to not sound like I was prying.

"Southern California, the inland empire." She replied more steadily this time. The whole car seemed to be full of excitement from the prospect of forming this new friendship.

Ann had stopped shivering and wasn't holding onto Silas for protection anymore. All my past worries were slipping away like the trees we flew past. My sudden change in mood was odd but I quickly forgot about it. It was nice to be this excited about something again.

"We don't live too far, closer to the next town over, Forks." Edward was explaining to them.

"How many are there in your family?" Silas asked happily.

"Well, there are nine of us, and our pet dog." Edward smiled ruefully over at me. Even after all this time together Edward still had a grudge against Jacob. That reminded me to warn Silas.

"Actually, our pet dog is a werewolf." I looked in the review mirror at Silas. It was like the whole car grew cold again.

"But he is part of our family. He is not dangerous at all! Actually.. Funny story really.. He is sort of our daughter's um, protector." I could sense the confusion and interest from the back seat. It was so strange the way I was picking up on their emotions so clearly. It was almost like I was feeling what they were. I would have to tell Edward about this later.

"Our dog… I mean Jacob" I shot Edward a dirty look because of my own slip, "Might be more defensive towards you then the others at first." I warned Silas and Ann.

"He is VERY protective of our daughter." I still felt odd when explaining the situation between Jacob and Renesmee. He had never been anything less than loving and protective towards her, but from an outside prospective it could seem grossly inappropriate. I just hoped these two had open minds.

But of course, they must. He was a vampire who obviously drank human blood since his eyes were bright red. She was a human. There had to be some serious understanding between them.

"Well, here we are!" Edward exclaimed as the house came into view behind the line of trees. Every window was lit up like candles on a birthday cake. There was a flurry ov movement inside, everyone was curious about our new friends.


	4. Chapter 4

**_The Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer!_**

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV-**

I looked over at Edward to see if he was as excited about introducing our new friends to our family as I was. I really did feel like they were friends already even though I knew nothing about them. Maybe it was because they were such an odd couple the way Edward and I had been. By nature humans are supposed to fear vampires and vampires are supposed to kill humans. Silas and Ann must have been pulled together by fate, fighting against the natural urges to stay away from each other- just like Edward and I.

I felt a rush of love for Edward and reached for his hand. He was staring into the rear view mirror though, with a strange look of wanting. I leaned in further to see what he was looking at. Silas and Ann were embracing each other again and sharing a look of anticipation. Almost like they had been waiting for this to happen.

I couldn't help but notice how pretty Ann was in the light from the house. Her bangs were swept to the side of her face and her small mouth was turned up in a loving smile. Her cheeks flushed with the warmth from the car. Ann's eyes were far away though, somewhere in her mind with just her and Silas. Even thought she was a beautiful human, she was no match for the immortal beside her.

Silas had the weak knee effect that would have turned me into a blubbering fool if I were not a married woman. His skin was the same pale shade as mine, but I knew that at one time it had been tan from the warm sun. He looked like someone who spent his days outside doing hard labor. The muscles under his light jacket flexed with every movement. I had to force myself to look away before my staring became rude.

At first I thought the look on Edward's face meant he wanted to be doing the same thing. To be holding me in the same way that Silas was holding Ann, but I got a weird feeling that he wanted to be hold _Ann_ that way! I shook my head at the thought. I didn't even know where the weird feeling of jealousy came from. Edward had never even looked cross-eyed at another girl. But hadn't I just been admiring Silas' gorgeous body seconds before? I didn't have a chance to explore my feelings; Edward had abruptly opened his door and got out of the car. As the rest of us exited the car Carlisle and Esme came out to the porch to greet us.

"Hello! I'm Carlisle this is my wife Esme. It's so nice to meet you." Carlisle greeting them with a warm smile and Esme was gently shaking Ann's hand.

All my strange feelings were gone just as quickly as they had come and I found myself eager to greet my family, almost as if I had never met them.

**EPOV-**

I introduced Silas and Ann to the whole family in a rush of names and hand shakes. On a normal day I would have thought everyone's enthusiasm for the two strangers was odd, but Silas and Ann just seemed to fit here with us. Jasper was uncharacteristically friendly in a way that I could only describe as chatty. Rose and Emmett greeted them like cousins who had been away too long.

I could hear the anxiety in Ann's mind from being in a house full of vampires and one werewolf. I had the strangest urge to comfort her. That would be completely inappropriate though.

I wanted to get Carlisle alone and tell him about what I had read from Silas' mind. Usually I can block out unwanted thoughts easily, but it was like his thoughts were screaming at me. Demanding attention, I could f_eel _his feelings. I felt a kinship with Silas. There were so many similarities between us. I wanted to show him our way of life, a way of existing without murdering. Something he has been searching for since he met Ann.

We all went into the living room where there were enough seats for everyone. I was so relaxed and eager to share our story that I wasn't even thinking about Renesmee and Jacob being in the other room. I ran in front of everyone to warn Jacob to be calm when he saw the new vampire in our home. He was already on his feet about to lead Renesmee out of the room. He had smelled the new visitor.

"No, stay. I would like you to meet our new friends." I told him and Renesmee.

Jacob gave me a defensive look but I was not in the mood to argue.

"Fine, you can leave but she is staying." She was still my daughter after all. I scooped Renesmee up into my arms and let her put her hand to my face. With a series of images she asked me what was going on. By that time everyone was in the room. It seemed that I was not the only one who had been caught up in the moment. Bella ran swiftly to my side to sandwich Renesmee between us. Silas and Ann were in the back of the room watching us intently.

I couldn't stop myself from watching Ann. The way she always had one hand touching Silas, or the way she moved her hair out of her face. I had felt the same strange urge to follow her movements in the car. My fascination had nothing to do with the scent of her blood though. Oddly enough I barely even registered her scent. Silence hung in the room waiting for someone to break it. I felt like the responsibility was mine.

"This is our daughter Renesmee." I explained. She gently wiggled herself out of my arms and skipped across the room. I felt very sure that Silas would not harm her. I was even more surprised to hear the same thing from Jacob. I wondered absently why he was so sure when he was unable to read Silas' thoughts.

We all watched as Renesmee held out her hands to Silas and Ann. They both reached out in awe of my beautiful daughter. I saw Ann's face change first as she received Renesmee's gift. She turned her face to Silas with a huge smile, tears building the corners of her eyes.

"It's true Silas, they live off of animal blood." She whispered. They shared a moment of pure happiness together after Renesmee had let go of their hands. She had shared everything about our family in just a matter of minutes. She came back to Bella and I with a smile.

"What made you do that honey?" Bella was kneeling in front of Renesmee now.

"I knew they wanted to know about us." She replied in her childish singsong voice. Renesmee smiled back at the happy couple now.

"Did that help?" She asked.

"More than anything little one." Silas said. He looked up at me.

"She is really only one and half?" His eyes were sad with a memory of another little girl.

"Yes, her special circumstance causes her accelerated growth." Renesmee appeared to be an average two year old, or perhaps a small three years old. Her intelligence was much more than that though. Her eyes showed the wisdom of an adult.

"She is very beautiful" Ann's eyes were soft as she watched Bella and Renesmee together.

"We have learned so much about all of you in such a short amount of time" Silas was looking at us all with admiration. "Perhaps we should answer some of your questions."

I smiled at everyone; we were all feeling the same desire to know our guests. Even Rose whose interest never strayed from our own family was settling into a chair, eager to know about our guests. We all found seats around the room, getting comfortable for what was sure to be an interesting story. Renesmee perched on Bella's lap, with Jacob next to her.

"But first, since so much of our story belongs to Ann, I have to ask her permission to tell it first." Silas took Ann's hand in his and waited for her to answer. I knew she was going to say yes. I had more respect for Silas since I knew that if she were to say no he would not have said a word to anyone at all. He held her feelings like diamond, something to be treasured.

"Go ahead.. You tell it." She said shyly.


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer!**_

**Chapter 4**

**SilasPOV-**

I looked around the room at the nine vampires and their pet dog as Edward had referred to him. The werewolf's presence seemed very out of place, but who am I to judge? They seemed to be exactly what I had been looking for, a way to live peacefully. I had drug Ann across the country searching for other "compassionate" vampires as we called them. Vampires who did not exist solely for the blood lust. I had at one time, but Ann had made me see things so differently.

The little girl who reminded me of the daughter I lost so long ago had shown me how they live. The happiness of the family seemed almost impossible. Now they wanted to know how Ann and I came to be. All I could do was hope I did not disgust them. Perhaps they would understand the way I excused my killings.

**Three years earlier…**

I had followed the young man to the south side of town, back to the trailer he was staying in. I had been tracking him for a few days now, ever since the first night I caught him beating up another kid outside a bar in the down town area. I say kid, but really, he had to be almost thirty. I laughed to myself, when I had been human that was considered middle aged.

Following my prey for a few days was part of the game. I had to make sure they were exactly what they seemed to be- degenerate low lives, murders, rapists, pedophiles, and drug dealers. It wasn't that I felt a need to protect other humans from these stains on the Earth we shared together. It just made me feel better when I ripped their throats to pieces.

I hadn't always been so discriminating about my dinner, but it had been a long time since I had killed at random. Hunting was part of the fun now, the watching, the waiting, building the evidence against the piece of shit human I was about to play judge and jury to.

This particular human had beat another man almost to death the other night and I had been just a few feet from him as he sold speed to children not even old enough to drive a car. I had heard him telling his buddies about the various STD's he carried, but never once did he tell the women he slept with. I waited outside his window as he pummeled a helpless woman for suggesting that she didn't want to give him head. This was the man I would kill in the next few hours. The Earth would be better without him. Soon I was going to sneak into the house while everyone slept and feed on the man who would just as quickly kill another human.

I studied the area around me again. The homes here did not match each other. There were small, neat trailers with flowers under the windows next to dirty trailers that were falling apart. There was a flurry of chatter in each of the homes. Two spots down were a retired couple watching a rerun of some game show, on the other side of them was a young couple with four children. They were fighting about the women spending the grocery money on drugs. Her husband wasn't angry about the lack of food, but that she hadn't shared the drugs with him. Their children were hiding in a back room hoping their father's wrath would not find them.

My thoughts drifted back more then a hundred and fifty years, to my human life. I thought of my own children, running and playing in the field I grew tobacco in. I pushed the thoughts away before the pain could cut into my heart, the way it did every time I remembered my family.

I turned my attention to the home on the other side of the yard I was hiding in. I had been listening in to this family for the past few days while I studied my current prey. If the suspicion around the disappearance of my next meal weren't too great, I would come back for his neighbor. After listening to him beat his stepdaughter every night, he was the perfect candidate.

The mother left every night to meet other men at the bar a few blocks away, leaving her daughter to suffer at the hands of the man she had married. There was no way she didn't know what was going on, but she never said a word.

I watched the girl through her window at night to pass the time; she didn't have any curtains on her window. Not surprising after I saw all the things that she didn't have. Her room was a barren prison, with nothing but a mattress in the corner and an old cardboard box to hold her clothes. A pile of clutter in the corner had nothing special to offer. A school binder and various old books she had stolen from the school library it looked like.

It was unfortunate for her that she had been born beautiful. She had waves of brown hair and eyes as dark as the coffee I used to drink. Her features were delicate and youthful, etched with sadness from the life she had been born into. I had heard her name plenty of times since I had been here- AnnMarie Tate, or Ann for short.

Sometimes I watched her undress at night, admiring her soft curves. Her body was still changing. Not yet that of a woman, but showing hints of what was to come. She had small breasts, but if she followed in her mother's genes they would grow to be full and firm. Not enough be called large, but nothing any man would turn his head away from. I know that in this day and age her fifteen years to my twenty (respectively, that is how old I had been when I became a vampire.) would be considered wrong. Yet when I had married my wife, she had only been sixteen.

I couldn't remember the last time I had felt any sort of interest towards a woman, human or vampire. In my travels I had come across female vampires and had enjoyed their company, but in the end I preferred to be on my own. Now I found myself watching this girl for hours.

From my spot in the back of the yard I could hear her stepfather in the kitchen. He stumbled around the small trailer in a drunken stupor. Something told me that tonight was going to be the worst night yet. I jumped the rotted out wooden fence to get a better look, not knowing that fate had already begun its work on me.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**Chapter 6**

The man was drunk and wanted something to eat, but their cupboards were bare. The slur of profanity that streamed from his mouth was worse tonight.

"Mother fucking, stupid piece of shit whore. Can't even buy a fucking loaf of bread! I should break her fucking neck. Stupid cunt living in MY house, spending MY money!" I gritted my teeth, holding back the urge to jump in and kill the man now.

"Ann!! Get the fuck out here now." His anger would go to the only other person in the house.

Up until now I hadn't heard or seen him touch her other then to beat her. But tonight he was drunker than should be possible. An average person would die from the amount of alcohol this man had consumed. The thought of his hands on her frail little body angered me in a new way. She peaked her head around the corner of the kitchen, keeping her body hidden behind the wall.

"Yes dad?" She said the word "dad" like it was something sharp to swallow.

"Where is your whore of a mother? Why isn't there any fucking food?"

"I d-don't know.. I think she is at the bar. Want me to go get her?" Ann was desperate to get out of the house.

"NO, come over her. Let me see your eyes. I know you're lying." Her face still bore the bruises from the night before. Dark lines circled her throat where he had choked her.

The people in this community had sunk so far into their own selfish needs that they ignored the obvious mistreatment of an innocent girl. This was nothing new. The same thing was happening all over the world. Why should I care anyway I thought absently.

"Why do you want to leave huh?? You gonna sneak out to meet some little cock sucker?" He slurred in her face, spit landing like rain on her cheeks. "You a little slut, whore like your mom ain't ya."

He grabbed her right arm roughly and pulled her close to his chest.

"If its cock you're lookin' for.. I got some right here." He laughed viciously then leaned away as he broke off into a fit of coughs.

The look on her face was pure horror. I could see her thoughts plainly in her eyes. Violence was something she could handle; a punch to the face was something she could remove herself from. Sexual assault was not. He turned back to her and without warning slammed her face first into the yellowed formica counter. She went sprawling to the floor, blood pouring from her nose.

"God damn bitches! All your good for is fuckin'! An since your bitch mother ain't here, I guess you get to take her place." He began to undo his belt as she withered on the dirty floor.

"No, no NO!" she was crying and trying to slide away from him.

I had made my way to the back door leading to their kitchen to watch what was happening, and now I took a step forward to do something I had never done before. Save a human.

Without making so much as a slight ripple in the air around me I was in the house and had he man pinned against the wall with my right hand.

"Stupid fucking humans, all you are good for is eating" I bared my teeth at him and made sure he got a good look at what was coming. Death.

My teeth sunk into the sweaty bulge of his neck and the blood flowed freely into my waiting mouth. I squeezed my hand where it was and broke his jaw into pieces. I drank slowly, letting him suffer.

The venom from my bite began to burn through his body like fire. His screams came out muffled and weak from his mangled mouth. Without letting go of his neck, I punched him in the ribs, making sure to shatter each and every one. The anger this man had struck in me was coming out full force. He sagged against my grip and I could sense him losing consciousness. I took one last long drink of blood and let his drained body slump to the floor.

The rush of blood pumped through my body like adrenalin. My senses were keyed up and instantly picked up on the scent of the other human in the room. I turned quickly to my shaking meal in the corner. Just before I was about to pounce I looked into her eyes, wide and full of fear. My self-control took over for a second, but it was weak. The blood still dripping from her nose and covering the front of her shirt was stronger to me. I was barely able to breath out to her

"Run."

She bolted out the door without saying a word. I gripped the door jam with both hands, splintering the wood in my grip. I held my breath and fought for control. She was not who I wanted to kill.

Once I had calmed my instincts I dismembered the body and dumped it into a hole behind the dumpster at the edge of their property. Then I left to search for her. I followed her scent into the hills behind the trailer park. With the smell of her blood still fresh in the air, it wasn't hard to find her.

She was huddled behind a small formation of boulders, crying and shaking. I slowly edged around to her side, knowing it would be impossible to not scare her. Once I was in her line of sight she stopped crying, stopped shaking, just sat perfectly still, waiting for me to kill her. I could hear her heart beating, it sounded like a war drum in the still of the night. I reached out my hand to her.

"Ann, I am sorry I scared you." She watched my hand like it was a snake about to strike.

"I'm not going to hurt you." I edged a little closer.

She held her breath in anticipation. Ann had spent her entire life being lied to and hurt by the people around her. She had no reason to believe me.

"Please, come with me. I can take care of you." The words flowed from a place I didn't know. I hadn't planned this, something in me had changed that night. I wanted to protect this girl, show her something no one else ever had, love.

As if puppet strings I couldn't see were pulling her, she stood up to look me in the eyes.

"I know I should be scared, but.. I'm not." her voice was a ribbon in the wind, the words slipping away as soon as they left her mouth.

"Even when you were killing Archie, I felt safe. Are you here to kill me?" The question sounded almost like a joke to me. I smiled at her in the most non-threatening way I could.

"No, but I do bring death." Honesty was always best when starting a new relationship my mother had once told me.

Ann put her hand up to my chest, and she didn't recoil the instant she felt my cold hard body. The warmth from her hand was like a blaze against my shirt. Her nose and mouth her caked in dried blood, and so was her shirt, but I felt no need urge to bite her.

All I wanted was to slip my arms around her and tell her that nothing was ever going to hurt her again. For the first time in a very long time, I felt fear. I was scared to move because I did not want to hurt her.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Silas." I found the courage to put my hand on the small of her back.

"Thank you Silas, for saving me." With that she let go of consciousness and fell limply against my body.

I lifter her into my arms and ran the entire night, staying in the shadows, as far away from her home as I could.


	7. Chapter 7

EPOV-

_**The Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**_

**Chapter 7- The Attraction**

EPOV-

We were all silently listening to Silas explain how he came to meet Ann. I was listening to the story in Ann's mind though. Silas had politely left out some of the more personal details to save her the embarrassment.

I only slightly noticed that everyone's eyes had flickered in my direction when Silas explained that he preferred to feed off the criminal level of society. There was a time in my own history that I had taken the same path.

I was finding it very difficult to listen to Ann's thoughts over Silas' own. It was as if his mind was sucking me in. At certain times during his story I felt like I was there with him. When he was telling everyone else that he jumped in to save Ann before her stepfather could hurt her, I was experiencing the anger he felt. I could taste the blood in my mouth and feel the man's pulse under my fingers.

It was amazing how different Ann and Silas remembered that night. He remembered himself as a monster, a killing machine that had almost snapped and killed her in the process. She saw it as the night her hero finally saved her from a life not worthy to live. If Silas hadn't saved her that night she would have likely taken her own life. Despite Silas telling her he was not an angel, she did not believe him. He was _her _angel. She thought of the way his face looked while he took Archie's life, beautiful and calm she thought. Ann had never seen anyone so beautiful in her life.

All the women in the room had thought about how good looking Silas was at one moment or another. It made me wonder what Bella thought. Everyone had started asking questions now that he had finished his explanation, everyone except Alice. She was lost deep in worry, troubled because she had not seen Silas and Ann's visit coming. Actually, she had, but not clearly and for some reason she had felt compelled to keep it to herself. Her eyes lifted to mine, and her question was just for me.

_"How come I am not more concerned about this?" _I knew how she felt. What was it about the two strangers in our home that was having such a strange affect on everyone? Even as I was questioning what was going on, I couldn't help but feel happy. Something was nagging at the back of my mind, but I just couldn't bring myself to care. I really should talk to Carlisle. Esme was asking Silas questions about how he and Ann had lived together for the last three years.

"How can you stand the scent of her blood?" Esme's eyes were wide with wonder. Her questions were more personal then usual.

"It was quite a strain in the beginning, but I am used to her now." Silas put his arm around Ann and a feeling of jealousy snaked through my body. I wasn't sure why I was jealous though. The physical relationship between Bella and I had been somewhat strained lately, but I still loved her more than life itself. I had never even entertained the idea of being with another women. So what was it about this girl that was stirring up these emotions? She was pretty no doubt, but not so much that I would want to risk my marriage for it. My thoughts echoed throughout the men in the room. Even Jacob shifted uncomfortably under the weight of his own guilt for finding Ann attractive. They were all able to dismiss the idea of Ann quickly though, except for me. I let myself into Silas' intimate memories of Ann for a second before silently cursing myself. This was ridiculous. I forced myself to focus on the conversation going on around me.

" What happened after you ran away?" Bella had been human less than two years ago. She remembered better then any of us what it was like.

" At first I wanted to take Ann home, after the excitement from our initial meeting gone away. I hadn't thought about what it was like for a human to be on the run." Silas looked down at his own hands. " I was worried that the police would be looking for her."

"But they didn't look for me." Ann spoke up for this first time since Silas had started explaining everything. Her voice was full of bitterness.

"I didn't want to go home anyway. There was nothing there for me. I was only two months away from turning sixteen when Silas came to me, I had planned on running on my birthday." She was telling the truth. Ann might have seemed quiet and shy, but she was full of anger and determination. For most of her life she had been beaten and neglected. She thought the only way for her to survive was to take care of her self. That was why she hadn't allowed Silas to turn her into a vampire yet. She wanted to prove to herself that she could live as a human without being a victim first. She also wanted to see that there were good people in the world. Something she wasn't always sure about.

"We watched the news for signs that someone was looking for me, but there was never anything." I wasn't sure if anyone else caught the sadness in her voice. She had almost hoped that her mother was looking for her. Suddenly her sadness was overwhelming me. I wanted her to know that someone loved her. I wanted her to know that_ I_ loved her. I wanted to reach out and embrace her, as if our physically touching would somehow let my love flow into her more freely. But Silas was already running a hand down her cheek to rest on the back of her neck. He leaned his forehead against hers and smiled.

"The only person who needs you already has you, why would I need to look?" he reassured her. They had obviously had this discussion before.

What was I thinking? This had to stop! I don't love this girl. I don't even know her.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but it's so late." Everyone's eyes followed my gaze down to Renesmee sleeping in Bella's lap.

"We need to take her home to bed, and I am sure Ann is exhausted too."

"Of course, I am so sorry we have been so rude to keep you two." Esme was finally beginning to act like her self.

"You are welcome to stay here if you would like. We have plenty of room." She was eager to make up for her lapse in manners. The idea of Ann sleeping so close made me squirm in my seat.

"Where are you staying?" Bella's expression was odd. I could tell she wanted to ask more questions. I could answer them for her when we were alone.

"Actually, we haven't gotten a place to stay yet. We only arrived in Port Angeles a few hours before we ran into you." Silas didn't want to tell everyone that they didn't have any money. He had planned on robbing his next victim to get a hotel for them. It wasn't that he needed somewhere to stay, but he hated not having somewhere for Ann.

"That settles it then! You are staying here." Esme was pleased with idea of playing hostess.

"We could take you hunting while Ann sleeps." Emmett offered to Silas.

"Yes! Of course, that's a great idea." Carlisle was standing and excitement seemed to radiate from him. We were all standing now; I looked down at Bella and Renesmee. I would take them home then come back to the house with Ann.. NO! It felt like I was constantly fighting to control my thoughts. Something was very wrong.

"Go ahead and go, I can take her home." Jacob was taking Nessie from Bella. She turned to me with a searching look and leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"There is something weird going on." She had picked up on it too. Instead of agreeing with her I just smiled and put my arm around her shoulders to pull her into a light hug.

"You just worry too much, go ahead and go hunt, I am going to head home with Nessie." I needed to be alone to think. She gave me one last questioning look and went out the back door with everyone else. Jacob had already left for the cottage with Nessie, so now the only people left in the house were Ann and I. I could hear her walking slowly down the hall on the second floor, looking for the right guest room that Esme had offered to her and Silas. In a flash I was up the stairs right behind her.

_**Thank you to the two people who reviewed my story earlier! I appreciate anyone who reads my story and I would really love some more feedback. Even if it's to say you think the story is crap. **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**The Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer! **_

**Chapter 8- Want**

I waited for a second before saying anything. I took a deep breath of the air around us. I wanted to remember her smell.

"It's the next room on the right." I pointed it out for her. She spun around quickly and stumbled back into the banister.

"Oh! You scared me." She placed a hand on her chest. "I'm used to Silas sneaking up behind me, but I didn't feel you coming." I thought about her last sentence for a second, it made me think about how weird everyone was acting.

"Sorry, I just uh, heard that you weren't sure which room Esme had meant." She wrinkled her nose. "That's right, I forgot.. You can read minds."

"I usually try to keep out of other people's thoughts, I promise." I smiled at her and thought the flirtatious sound of my voice was the same way I used to talk to Bella. My desire to touch Ann wasn't as strong as it had been down stairs and I was able to keep my actions in check.

"Well thanks for pointing me in the right direction." She wanted to go. She wasn't comfortable being alone with me. She had a right to feel that way. I was not acting like myself and the ideas I were entertaining in my mind about her were completely inappropriate.

"Do you need something to sleep in? I bet Rose has something you could borrow" Images of her wearing some of Rose's smaller and more see through night things pricked at my brain. Then another image of her in my thin, cotton button down shirt replaced those. She waved off my suggestion.

"Thanks but that's ok, Silas said he would go to the bus station and pick up my bag of stuff later tonight." I knew she was trying to get into the room and away from me, but I didn't want her to go.

"I could take you to pick it up if you don't want to wait." I suggested.

Part of me was screaming to run in the other direction. Run to Bella and beg for forgiveness for even having these awful thoughts in my head. Part of my guilt was for Silas too. His thoughts and feelings rang through me as if they were my own every time I was near him. He loved Ann more then anything else. Unfortunately these feelings to do the right thing were like whisperings behind a closed door and my need to feel Ann's warm skin was like a stereo blaring in my ear.

"No, that's alright. Silas likes to do these little things for me." She smiled at this. Ann and Silas were poor. He hadn't lived with humans for so long that he had forgotten how to appear human, and his eyes were a dead give away that he was not normal. It was almost impossible for him to get a job. The few illegal jobs he had worked never lasted long. Ann had nothing at all to prove who she was. No birth certificate, no driver's license, nothing. It had been impossible for either of them to get a job. Their main source of income was the money he stole from his victims. So whenever Silas could do anything for Ann, even picking up her things, it made him feel like he was taking better care of her.

I took a step closer to her and she reflexively took a step back. Her body was pressed up against the door, she was willing her body to turn into vapor and slip through the wood.

"You don't have to be scared of me you know." I was somewhat hurt by her fear.

"Sorry" she bit at her lower lip, " Its just sort of habit I guess. The only man.. The only person really.. That I ever spend time with is Silas. My social skills have suffered for it."

"He likes to keep you to himself then." I wanted to push her buttons; I knew there was a strong willed women inside the scared little girl. The best way to pull her out was to attack the only thing she cared about. Him.

"It's not like that!" It worked, anger flared in her dark eyes. "We just don't have time to settle down and make friends. Silas would never tell me what to do."

"I would like to tell you what to do." The shock from hearing myself speak my own thoughts when I hadn't meant to froze me in my place.

"Excuse me? I don't think.." At that moment I could hear everyone running through the trees at the edge of the forest. They hadn't gone far.

"Please, excuse my rudeness. I-I am not being myself t-tonight." I was stuttering. I, Edward Cullen, was stuttering! "I know you don't know me, and you have no reason to agree to this. But could we keep this between us? I just need some air I think." I was pleading with her.

"Of course, don't worry about it." Her hand had finally found the doorknob behind her and she was retreating into the room. "It's our secret." She closed the door in my face without saying good night.

I bolted down the stairs and out the front door to meet Bella in front of our own home. Even though I was mortified at my actions, I couldn't help but feel a little bit of stolen happiness from her parting words. "_Our secret."_ I liked the idea of us having a secret to keep.


	9. Chapter 9

_**The Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer!**_

**Chapter 9- The Fight**

BPOV-

As I walked up the path to the cottage Edward, Nessie and I shared the excitement from the hunt was just starting to fade. It had been amazing! Almost like the first time I had gone hunting with Edward. Better almost! With my whole family with me, it was like we were all sharing the exact same moment. Silas didn't actually need anyone to go with him. He had been a vampire for almost two hundred years, stalking and catching an Elk was as easy as ordering a Big Mac. But with everyone there it had just been.. fun! Well, almost everyone.

Edward was sitting on the bench in the garden just outside our bedroom. He was looking up at the sky and his beautiful face was drawn tight.

"How was it?" His eyes softened as he looked at me.

"It was good, you should have come with us." Now that I was away from the family so many feelings began to pour through me.

"Edward, what is going on?" I asked him point blank. No more games.

"Why didn't Alice see Silas and Ann before?"

"She did see them." He looked away from me again, his eyes narrowing "It just kept changing. The images are all jumpy, and fuzzy, like static on a TV station. Plus, you know she tries to not see anything with Jacob and Renesmee so close to her now. The future is full of holes for her."

"Don't you feel, well, weird with them here?" Because I do I thought.

"It's like my feelings aren't my own tonight." It was the best way I could think of to explain my feelings. Edward abruptly stood up.

"I need to talk to Carlisle." He turned to head for the big house again. I reached out to catch his arm before he could run away,

"Edward you look at me!" I wanted to scream at him. "I know there is something going on. Why do you keep staring at that girl? Why are you so defensive about them?"

He was searching for the words, looking at his feet.

"I feel close to Silas. We have so much in common. He never wanted to be a vampire, and he spent so much time fighting it! Until he found Ann, she made him want to fight for something else. It's so much like you and I." His eyes were glowing in the moonlight. "But Ann, I don't know what it is about her. She reminds me of you a little sometimes. You know.. being human and all." He gently put his hand on my face, like he used to when he thought he might break me.

"But inside she is very different Bella. She has been hurt so many times. I think about the things that have happened to her, then I think about Renesemee." I could read the pain on his face as clearly as a written word. He had imagined someone doing those things to Nessie.

"No little girl deserves to be treated like that." The muscles in his arm flexed under my grip as he curved his hand into a fist.

"She's not a little girl though Edward. Ann is the same age as me!" I was suddenly becoming very irritated with Edward. For the past few months I felt him slipping further and further away. I know he loves Renesmee with every ounce of his being, but he was just so detached from us. I spent every minute I could with her, and I wanted Edward to do the same thing. We had the rest of eternity to be together, this time should be for Nessie. Yet it seemed like he was always sitting on the fringe of things. Now he was getting all hot and bothered over some other girl being hurt. All I had wanted in the past six months was for him to show even a tenth of this intensity towards taking care of our own daughter.

"Ann has someone to take care of her now! And you know just as well as I that there is no way in hell that anyone would ever touch Renesmee like that. If anyone so much as stuck their tongue out at her Jacob would rip their head off!" I wanted to fight with him now. I wanted him to scream back at me. I wanted him to do something! But the air seemed to seep out of his body.

"I am going to talk to Carlisle now." Edward yanked his arm out of my hand and was gone before I could protest. If stood rooted to the spot. I watched as the sky began to lighten with the morning sun. I wasn't sure what I felt about our guests anymore. On one hand I felt a strange kinship with them. I want to help them. On the other, I didn't like the way Edward looked at Ann, and I wanted her to go. I thought about the way Silas was always touching her, the way everyone around knew that to get to her you had to go through him. I didn't think it was fair for her to have Silas and Edward. Rain began to fall and I lifted my face towards it. I wanted to the water to wash away everything so that I could start over.

EPOV-

Instead of running to the house I took my time. I needed to process what had just happened with Bella. She had every right to be angry with me. Maybe she didn't know everything, but I was not being the husband she deserved right now.

I was angry with myself. When I tried to calm down Bella's concern about my over interest in Ann I made up some bullshit story about relating Ann to Renesmee. Actually the idea had never entered my mind. I couldn't think of Ann as a little girl. To me she was a pulsating star, the gravity from her pulled me closer every second. There were so many things I wanted from her. Not just physically but emotionally. Renesmee was my little girl, I couldn't even imagine her ever having any sort of sexual allure.

Bella had been right about Nessie though, no one could ever hurt her. But the comment about Jacob irritated me. We had all finally accepted his imprinting on Nessie, but I was her father! I never got to be alone with my family. He was always there, taking my place. It had been my suggestion to take Nessie home to bed, but he stepped in before I could. When I wanted to teach her to play the piano, Jacob was always sitting there, watching. It was more like him and Bella were Nessie's parents. Even that stupid God damn nick name was his! I had gotten tired of fighting and just stepped back to let him take my place. What else was I supposed to do? Renesmee loved Jacob right back. I would never want to hurt her by making him go away. It made me angrier that Bella never stood up for me. Didn't she see that a father needed time with his daughter without her stupid dog all the time?

I wondered briefly if my resentment towards Bella was fueling my interest in Ann. Did it really matter though? The truth was that it _didn't_ matter if I was upset with Bella, it didn't matter what had happened to Ann, I am married. There are no excuses for my thoughts and actions. Bella had also been right about Ann having Silas to take care of her. I knew if he found out what I was thinking he would be furious. There was no doubt that he would come after me, and if he did my family would come after him. Everything about this was bad.

The closer I got to the house the less worried I felt. Everything just slipped away. I tried to hold onto my thoughts, I wanted to keep them in order so I could talk to Carlisle. He was the only one I felt like I could confide in. But now when I tried to focus it was like I was remembering a movie from a long, long time ago. Bits and pieces of the plot line stuck out, but the details were fuzzy. Instead the I had such a intense longing to go see Ann that when I finally walked through the door everything else was gone.

I could hear everyone except for Silas and Ann in the dining room. Rose and Esme had plans to go to Seattle and buy fabric for Esme's new remodel project. Carlisle was heading to work. Jasper and Alice wanted to leave for some reason, and they were trying to convince Emmett to come with them. Everyone seemed reluctant to leave the house, but weren't going to stay. I knew I should head back home since I wasn't going to have a chance to talk things over with Carlisle, but I was no longer in control of my actions. Instead I began to walk up the stairs towards Ann's room.


	10. Chapter 10

_**This chapter is basically one long lemon. So if you don't want to read just skip to the next. =)**_

_**The Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. **_

**Chapter 10- I've Missed You**

EPOV-

I silently walked down the hallway towards Ann and Silas' room. I paused at the door for a second to listen inside. I could hear Ann's breathing and the slow drum of her heartbeat. She was fast asleep. The door clicked softly as I turned the handle and slid inside.

There she was, her long, dark hair spread out on the pillow underneath her. It was still wet from the shower she had taken. The smell of her skin was over powering to me. Sweet and rich, like honey and milk.

She was only wearing her bra and panties, she hadn't wanted to wear her dirty old clothes in Esme's beautiful sheets. This was just something I knew about her, I knew _everything_ about her.

My eyes took in the geography of her body sprawled across the bed. I wanted to memorize every curve and dip. At some point Ann had tossed the sheet to the side and now it was tangled at her feet. Sitting gently on the edge of the bed I lifted my hand to her face. I traced the gentle outline of her eyebrows then ran my fingers across the subtle curve of her mouth. Her lips were so pink, I knew other parts of her body were the same color.

I took off my shirt before leaning over her and kissing her closed eyes, and the tip of her nose, the apples of her cheeks, and her warm soft lips. She smiled but didn't open her eyes.

"I've missed you." She whispered up at me.

Ann lifted her arms above her head and arched her back in a long stretch. When she was done she let her arms settle around my waist.

"I couldn't wait to get back to you" It was the truth, every minute away was torture.

I shifted my body onto the bed so that I was sitting in between her legs. She lifted her hands to mine.

"Were you dreaming?" It had been so long since I had dreamed, I couldn't even remember what it was like.

"Only of you." Ann dropped my hands and spread her arms wide, inviting me to come closer.

I lowered my body onto hers, careful to not put all of my weight down. I rested my head on her chest to listen to her heartbeat. One, two.. I counted the seconds between each breath she took.

Her hands were running zig-zagged parts through my hair. I took another deep breath and held hit, holding her scent in my chest. My hands slid underneath her so that I was holding her tightly, then I kissed between her breasts. My hands found the hook on her bra and slid it apart.

"You know what part of your body I like the best?" I asked her.

She giggled as I dropped her bra on the floor.

"No, which part?"

I dropped my head down to her breasts and kissed the petal soft skin right next to her nipple.

"This part.. right here.. " my tongue made a path to her other breast, stopping for a second to circle her right nipple.

Ann's entire body rippled with pleasure and goose flesh rose on her chest, her nipples hardening. She closed her eyes took in a quick breath before looking back up at me. She spread her hands over my chest, tracing the outline of my collarbone.

"How do you choose?" Her hands her moving lower now, interrupting my thinking.

"Choose what?" I lifted her hips to slide her underwear over her rear.

"Your favorite spot. I love all of this. I couldn't pick just one." She was loosening my belt and unzipping my pants.

There was no way I could talk anymore. Anything we had to say to each other we would say with our bodies. I lifted her up to me, it took every bit of self control that I had to not break her in half as I squeezed our bodies together. Each kiss was more urgent then the last. My mouth moved down to the little dip at the base of her neck.

She lifted herself up slightly and I slid inside her. I was on my knees and she was on top of me with her legs wrapped around me. The heat from her body was all around us. She was so warm and wet.. and she fit around me perfectly. Our bodies were meant for each other.

As I started to move inside her she let her head fall back slightly, so that I had a clear view everything. Her breasts were tight and a light flush was spreading across them. I took her left breast into my mouth and sucked lightly. A moan escaped her mouth and it sounded like music. I put my hands under her ass and gripped tightly, bouncing her on me faster.

She put her forehead against mine and tangled her fingers into my hair, pulling lightly. Her breath was coming faster, she gulped down another moan. This was all I wanted, ever. Just me and her together, always.

"Tell me you love me." My voice came out ragged and pleading. I was so close, I just needed to hear that one word and it would push me over.

"I love you Silas."

My eyes shot open and I stood up in a panic. I turned my head from side to side trying to focus on my surroundings. Everything seemed so alien. Ann was gone, I wasn't even in her room. I was in my old room, the cd's still on their shelves, my old couch in the corner. What was going on? I sat back down on the floor against the wall, the memories of what had really happened coming to me.

Silas had come in the house right ahead of me, I had followed him up the stairs. His thoughts were ringing in my head like they were being blasted from a loud speaker. I had continued up the stairs to my old room instead of following him onto the second floor. It was like having an out of body experience. I had been up here in my room the whole time, but my mind had been with Silas as he woke Ann up and made love to her. I had lost all consciousness of my own self. My hands felt warm like I had actually been touching Ann, the tightness in my pants made me remember how tight it had been when I entered her.

Below me I could hear Silas whispering to Ann as she fell back asleep. I could see through his eyes, her lying on her stomach next to him. He was drawing pictures of animals on her back until her mind gave way to sleep.

My feet carried me down stairs as fast as they could. I couldn't trust my own thoughts anymore. I fished in my pockets for my car keys and jumped into the Volvo. The only place I could go right now was to the hospital, to Carlisle. He would know how to help me.


	11. Chapter 11

_**The Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**_

**Chapter 11- A conversation with Carlisle**

EPOV

I pulled into the hospital parking lot and screeched to a stop in parking spot usually reserved for the doctors on call. Walking as fast as I could without drawing too much attention to myself I found my way Carlisle's office. Instead of knocking I listened outside the door first, I wanted to make sure he was alone before barging in. But there was no one in the office. A nurse came around the corner and stopped to see who was waiting outside the Dr.'s door. Once she recognized me she smiled.

"You're Dr. Cullen's son right?" She was thinking that good looks must run in the family before she remembered that I was supposed to be adopted.

"He's with a patient but I can tell him you're here if you want."

"Thank you, if you could please. But tell him not to rush, it's not an emergency." At least not to anyone except me I thought.

After she walked away I let myself into his office and took a seat near the window. The sky was grey and swollen with clouds, rain was coming down in a steady stream,

What was I supposed to say to Carlisle? That I was losing my mind? That I was slowly letting go of my own reality and slipping into Silas'? I decided to not tell him about my episode earlier, when I thought I was making love to Ann but was really just experiencing it in Silas' own mind. I had almost changed my mind about telling Carlisle anything and was about to leave when he came through the door.

He was already smiling as he walked in, "Edward! What are you doing here?" His expression changed when he saw my face.

"What's wrong? Is everyone ok?" Carlisle took off his jacket thinking he was going to have to speed home.

"Everyone is fine, I just.. I just need to talk to someone is all." I looked up him, feeling very young for the first time in a century.

"OK then, tell me what's wrong." He was worried, I never came to the hospital just to talk.

"Do you feel.. normal when you are around Ann?" My question caught him off guard. His thoughts drifted back to last night in the living room, when Silas and Ann were telling us how they met. Carlisle had felt the odd attraction to Ann just like all the rest of us. But unlike me, all the other men in the room had quickly moved on from their strange attraction.

"She seems to be a very nice girl who has been through some very bad things." Carlisle was trying to explain away our feelings as simple protective instincts for a pretty girl.

"You know, Jasper had some very strange feelings last night. He was very upset about it." Carlisle was thinking about Jasper's face as he told him he needed to get away for awhile. So that explains why he and Alice were in such a rush to leave this morning.

"He was feeling tempted by her?" I thought he meant that Jasper wanted to feed off of Ann. I was upset with myself for not noticing Jasper's will power failing him last night.

"No! Not like that anyway." Carlisle had taken a seat behind his desk now. "He said that last night he felt out of control emotionally. Like someone was changing _his_ feelings for once."

"I can see why that would upset him." Jasper had severe control issues.

"Alice was a little upset with herself too. She couldn't understand the holes in her visions. Or why she didn't want to tell anyone about them." He looked at me from across the desk with a questioning look.

"You didn't pick up anything from Ann or Silas?" He wanted to know if one of them was changing our feelings on purpose.

"No. I mean, if one of them is doing something they don't know they are doing it." At least I was pretty sure that was the truth. I was having a hard time concentrating on anything lately. If one of them had been trying to hide something from me, they probably could.

"How do you feel about them staying with us for a while?" Carlisle wanted to get everyone else's permission before asking Silas and Ann to stay for more then a few nights. I sighed and tried to collect my thoughts.

"I think it would be good for them to stay with us. Silas wants very much to be able to live in the human world so he can take care of Ann." This was partly true.

Carlisle finished my thought for me. "And so that Ann can see what it's like to live as a vampire and not be a killer." He knew why Silas had been searching the country for good vampires.

"Silas and I had a chance to talk last night after the hunt. He wants to make Ann one of us." Carlisle wasn't sure how I would react to this. I didn't want to make Bella into a vampire in the beginning.

"Well that is between the two of them." My feelings didn't have anything to do with their decision.

"I was thinking about tell Silas they could stay with us for awhile so that he would know what to do when the time comes." He paused for a second. " But I think it would be best if they went somewhere else when the time finally comes."

He was right, young vampires are wild and dangerous. There was no way Ann could be around Renesmee and the rest of the people in Forks when she was changed.

"I don't think that will be a problem. Silas has already warned her of what it will be like in the beginning, she is scared that she won't be able to stop herself from killing innocent people. Its part of the reason she has said no to him so far."

Carlisle shook his head and smiled.

"It's so odd to see another vampire/human couple. I thought you were the only vampire who could have that sort of control." If only he knew how little control I had lately.

"He loves her very much, but things are complicated for them." I was worried that I might make things worse.

"Well, lets give it a little while with them here, we can decide later how long our hospitality should last." Carlisle had no idea how much I wanted them to stay, or how much I wanted them to go.

"Alright then, I'm sorry I bothered you here." I hadn't even told him the real problem.

"Don't worry about it Edward, it's hard to find privacy at home sometimes. I understand why you came." Oh but he really had no clue.

"I'll see you at home then." He walked me out of his office with his hand on my shoulder. It would be such a disappointment for him if I ruined our family.

I sat in my car for a few minutes before starting the car. I listened to the song playing off the cd I left in a few days ago. The words fit my feelings perfectly, the intensity of the need in the song almost matched mine. I had no choice but to be strong for my family.

My love for Bella was stronger then my lust for Ann. I had to believe in that. I spent the drive home reassuring myself that I could be strong. Silas already felt like a brother to me, I just needed to force myself to think of Ann as a sister. As I pulled onto the drive way I was feeling optimistic. This was something I could overcome.

Bella, Jacob and Renesmee were playing on the porch, and sitting next Bella was Ann. Here was my chance to prove to myself that I could do this.


	12. Chapter 12

_**The Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**_

**Chapter 12- A Warning**

BPOV-

I sat on the bench next to Ann watching Renesmee and Jacob paint pictures on the construction paper he had brought over. Without Edward here to stare at Ann, and without Silas hovering around her, she had opened up slightly. She seemed to really like Nessie, but then who didn't. I don't think anyone on Earth could not fall in love with her. My heart began to swell as I watched my daughter paint little pink flowers on her paper. Suddenly Ann giggled next to me. I looked at her waiting to see what was funny. She blushed lightly.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude. But Nessie's painting is so much better!"

I looked down at the two pieces of paper on the floor. It was true, Nessie's field of flowers looked professional while Jacob's stick people around a lake looked like a four year old had painted it. I couldn't help but laugh. Jacob looked up indigently. But then smiled in spite of himself.

"Everything you do is beautiful." He was looking at Nessie now. She could have painted a big brown blob and he would frame it.

"She is amazing." Ann's eyes were glossy as she watched Nessie begin a new painting. Nessie looked up and smiled at her.

"Do you want to have children?" I asked her thinking that before I got pregnant the idea of children had never entered my mind.

"Well, yes.. of course. But it will never happen." Her smile fell a little, I wasn't sure what she meant. We had only just met and I wasn't sure what our boundaries were.

"Silas is the only man I could ever be with. If he left I think I would just grow old and be a spinster or something." She tried to sound like she was joking, but I could here the pain in her voice. I knew exactly how she felt, Edward was the only man I could ever love. I'd rather be alone then with anyone else.

"You know, it's not impossible for a human to become pregnant by a vampire. The proof is right here." I told her this as a warning, not a suggestion.

"I thought Nessie was just a special case." Her forehead wrinkled in thought.

"No, there are other's like her." Suddenly I understood her confusion. She and Silas had already been together. My eyes swept her body for the tell tale bruises. I couldn't see any, but she was wearing jeans and a long sleeved shirt. Who knew if there were some under her clothes.

"How did you meet Edward?" I didn't like the way his name sounded coming from her.

"In high school actually." I tried to remember every detail of the first time I saw Edward. My human memories seemed to be pale and out of focus compared to my vampire memories. I thought about the past often, hoping I could etch the memories into my brain. I never wanted to forget my time with Edward before he changed me.

"So you were human when you met?" Her eyes widened.

"Yes, Edward was the one who changed me." That was something I wouldn't mind forgetting.

"And you are ok with that?" She was studying me closely now.

"Yes, I almost had to force him into. If it weren't for Renesmee I might still be human." I glanced back to Nessie, she served as proof that all things happen for a reason.

" Wow, you are brave. Silas wants to change me, but I am not sure." Ann looked out over the yard. "All the things he has told me about what it's like in the beginning. I don't know if I could handle the guilt if I did something horrible." She frowned slightly and looked right at my face.

"How old did you say Nessie is?" Ann was quickly doing the math in her head. Her mouth dropped open and Jacob looked up at me smiling.

"Yes, Bells is practically a new born still." Jacob was very proud of me being able to control myself around humans so quickly. It made it easier for him to accept me as a vampire if I didn't kill people.

"I don't bother you?" Ann was referring to the smell of her skin, not her personality. I laughed at the shock on her face.

"No, not a bit." At least not the way she meant.

"But.. how?"

"I'm not sure exactly. Maybe its because I knew what I was getting into, maybe I just have a talent for it. But I have never tasted human blood. Not as a vampire anyway."

My last comment confused her but she let it pass. She was thinking about everything that I had told her. From the vampire babies to not killing people, she had a lot to think about.

Renesmee looked up from her painting and watched the driveway, Edward was pulling around to the garage. I wanted to go greet him, but our fight was still fresh in my mind. Pride kept me in my seat. He came around the corner of the house and up the steps to Renesmee. He picked her up and kissed the top of her head, her auburn hair fell over his shoulder. It was the same exact color as his, they were so much alike.

"What are you doing love?" He looked down at the floor and laughed.

"Jacob, how come your stick figures don't have necks?" Jacob quickly stacked all the papers so that his paintings were on the bottom. Edward walked over to me and gave me a quick peck on the cheek and nodded hello to Ann.

"So what have you two been up to?" He hadn't looked at Ann for more then half a second since coming up the stairs. It seemed like he was forcing himself to not look.

"Just talking, you know.. girl stuff." Ann shifted uncomfortably next to me. I wonder if she had noticed Edward's staring and now complete lack of attention for her. I wished I could read her thoughts the way Edward did. Jacob was asking Nessie if she wanted to go for a ride through the forest and Edward was scowling, I didn't understand why he couldn't just get along with him.

"You go change first, then come back for her." Edward had made it very clear that Jacob was not to be naked around Renesmee, even if it was to change into a wolf. Jacob gave him a "no shit" look, I knew Jacob would never be inappropriate around Nessie. I just rolled my eyes and went to calm them down before they destroyed the porch in a battle for dominance. Emmett and Silas came out onto the porch at the same time. Everything seemed to stop, the atmosphere changed. Every man on the porch watched Silas bend down to kiss Ann, a long full kiss. No cheek pecking there. Emmett and Jacob turned their heads away after watching a second too long, but at least the turned away. Edward was rude staring at their passionate greeting. The anger I had felt earlier bubbled back up into my throat. I took Nessie's hand and walked over to Jacob.

"Mind if I come along?" I asked him.

"Not at all Bells." He ran out into the trees to change and I carried Nessie down to follow him. We climbed up onto his back and before he took off I glanced back to see that Edward was still staring.


	13. Chapter 13

**_The Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer!_**

**_Thank you for the reviews! I really do appreciate it =) I know my story can be full of fluff sometimes but I can't help it.. there is so much I want to get out and I don't want to rush anything because it all has a purpose. Thanks again!_**

**Chapter 13- It's Obvious**

EPOV

I was only vaguely aware that Bella had left and took Renesmee with here. My irritation at once again being left out of my families activities while Jacob was included lost against my need to watch Ann and Silas.

What was it about her that commanded all of my attention? She was sitting on the bench with Silas, they were no longer kissing but their bodies hadn't unlocked from their embrace. They were in their own world talking about what had happened while they were apart. Ann quickly told Silas about her conversation with Bella, her words tripping over each other while she rushed to include every detail.

Silas was growing lighter with hope. This was exactly what he needed to finally convince Ann to be a vampire. Being here with our happy family living peacefully was exactly what she wanted to see. When Silas had told her what it was like the first few years of being a vampire, the uncontrollable lust to kill, it had scared Ann away.

She wanted to be with Silas forever, but she couldn't bare the thought of becoming a ruthless killer. Ann had spent all her life fighting to not turn in to a monster like the people around here. So how could she willing allow for Silas to do it for her? The fact that Silas was able to control his own thirst and choose whom he wanted to feed off instead of killing at random had made her think that there must be another way to live as a vampire.

It took Emmett shaking me roughly for my attention to finally break away from them.

"Whoa, Edward.. are you ok man?" Emmett's face was full of concern.

"Yeah, I'm good. " I shook my head, trying to clear away Silas' thoughts. They hung around my mind like thick smoke.

"Have you talked to Jasper today?" Emmett glanced over at Ann and Silas still talking quietly.

"No I haven't. Carlisle said he was having some problems huh?" I wondered if Emmett had felt the same strange loss of control in his own feelings. I couldn't hear his thoughts of Silas'

_"I could take her to Alaska, to the other family Carlisle told me about.. It would be safe there."_ I shook my head again. Did I think that, or did Silas?

"Are you sure you're ok? You're acting really weird." If Emmett was noticing my total lack of concentration then it must be really obvious.

"I just can't get Silas out of my head. Its like I can't block him out. Its really distracting." I motioned for us to head inside, it was a struggle because I didn't want to leave Ann. I glanced back at her as we were stepping inside and she was looking directly at me. If my heart wasn't already still it would have stopped mid beat. She blushed faintly and turned back to Silas. He hadn't noticed our stolen look, he was too deep in thought.

"So what is Silas thinking about that you can't block?" Emmett leaned against the doorway to the living room, he wasn't going to let go of this.

"It's nothing in particular, just the thoughts themselves. Sometimes I'm not sure if I am having my own thoughts or hearing his." I was frowning down at me feet. Trying to think of a better way to explain things when the Silas' thoughts came through again. So clear I could almost taste them. My throat went dry with thirst, so intense I had to grab onto the door frame to keep myself from moving. Jolts of pleasure were racing across my body.

He was imagining what it would be like to turn Ann. To bite into the delicate skin of her neck, and have her sweet warm blood pour into his mouth. The idea of her blood being inside him, and his venom being inside her was so exciting he almost ripped her clothes off and took her right there on the porch. In my mind I was seeing her in my arms, limp and bleeding, the taste of her skin and blood still on my lips. I had to face my body towards the wall to hide my arousal from Emmett. The memories of last night were flooding my thoughts. I could smell her, fresh from the shower.

"Edward, cut it out man. You're freaking me out!" Emmett didn't know why I was pressed up against the wall, holding on for dear life. How could I tell him if I let go I would run out to the porch and bite Ann then make love to her. I counted to ten and forced myself to picture Bella. My sweet Bella, who had only ever loved me with all her heart. I knew the right thing was to confess my sins to her and then beg for forgiveness. But I didn't want Ann to leave, not yet.

"I'm ok now. Really.. tell me what is wrong with Jasper." My breath was coming in short gasps now, but Esme and Rose had come home and were talking to Ann and Silas. His thoughts had changed and I could think clearer.

"He was really upset, he said that his feelings were all.. wrong. He couldn't really explain it." I knew exactly what he meant. "And he was upset because Alice was upset. She said her mind wasn't working right anymore. With Jacob and Nessie around, and now this thing with not seeing Silas and Ann, she feels like she is useless."

"There is something going on, I am going to figure it out." Now that I knew I wasn't the only one that felt like something was wrong I knew I had to figure it out.

"Do you feel alright?" I asked Emmett.

"Yeah! Actually, I feel great. Ever since Ann and Silas showed up its like everything is so new and exciting." Emmett's smile was wide and carefree.

"Where are Jasper and Alice now?" I had to talk to them first.

"They were just going to go hang out somewhere out of the house. They should be home by tonight." Emmett left to go greet Rose and Esme and I followed him out.

Rose and Esme were walking towards us with Ann in between them. They were both going into maternal mode. Somewhere in the back of mind I had expected this. She was a young human who had been horribly mistreated and was now traveling around the country with her vampire boy friend who had forgotten what it was like to be human. She was poor and only had a few pieces of clothes to claim ownership of. Esme had her arm around her and was talking to Rose.

"She really needs more appropriate clothes for the climate don't you think. We could make a trip into Port Angeles, we have all afternoon." Ann was looking at Silas in desperation. She really did like Rose and Esme, she thought they were sweet for how easily they had accepted her and Silas but she had no money for shopping and was nervous about being alone with them.

"They won't let you pay for anything." I spoke to Ann even though she wasn't looking at me. Her head snapped towards me, her mouth open in shock. But my answering her unspoken concern didn't bother Rose and Esme.

"No! Not at all! Let us treat you.. it will be so much fun. I just wish Alice and Bella were here to come with us." Bella wouldn't leave Jacob and Nessie anyway I thought bitterly.

"Don't try to fight it, I promise you won't win." I laughed, I felt so close to Ann at that moment. It was like I was talking to Bella. That sick feeling of betrayal hit me in the stomach again and I was suddenly very glad that she was leaving the house. She gave Silas a hug and left with Rose and Esme reluctantly.

Silas had sat back down on the bench to think, but I had other ideas for him.


	14. Chapter 14

_**The Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer!**_

**Chapter 14- A History Lesson**

EPOV

I sat down in the chair across from Silas, waiting for him to speak first. I wanted to feel angry towards him. His presence had for some reason disrupted my life. But instead I felt peaceful, like things were happening exactly the way they were supposed to. His eyes were almost closed, his hair sweeping over his eyebrows. For once, he wasn't thinking about Ann.

I took the moment to search his mind, listening to every quiet thought he had. But there was nothing at all to suggest he had a hidden agenda. He was thinking about all the time he had spent alone, of all the people he had murdered, when all along he could have been living like us. His thoughts drifted through years, coming to the time when he was made into a vampire. The face of the female who had taken him down in the field behind his house came into focus and anger made everything in his mind blur red around the edges.

She had approached him once, offering herself to him. Her name was Vanessa, and she wanted a companion. She told him she had been a vampire for only a few decades, and she was getting lonely. But Silas was a good religious man, and refused to give up his family for a life of damnation. Vanessa and had left him and he thought it was over, but she came back only a few nights later and over powered him.

Even as a human Silas had been very attractive to women, and that was why she chose him. Not for anything but pure vanity he thought. He lost his wife and children because Vanessa felt like she deserved the best looking vampire she could find.

In the beginning he stayed with her, more out of fear then need. She had taught him what he needed to know to survive as a vampire, but he wasn't sure he could make it on his own. Vanessa had no respect for human life. When Silas was at his weakest mentally, as a new vampire, she taught him that humans were just food for the taking. Man, women, young and old, their life was not important. It hadn't taken more then a few years for Silas to leave her. He couldn't forget his own children and his beliefs in God when he was human. He couldn't live the lifestyle she was leading.

He was too scared to kill himself though. Once he was finally able to control his thirst completely and only feed off people he thought deserved it, he found Vanessa and killed her. His hate for what he was compelled him to kill her. He even felt guilt for that.

"She deserved it." I broke the silence myself, the hurt he was feeling about his life had taken over my feelings once again. I wanted him to know he wasn't a bad person.

"That may be true, but who was I to judge her?" Silas turned his eyes to me, now a dull dark pink instead of the blazing red from the other night. The animal blood already taking effect.

"You worry about the things you have done in your existence here on Earth, but do you really think it matters?" I had always questioned whether or not our souls stuck with us once we became vampires. I knew what Silas' answer would be, but I didn't want him to know how often I was reading his mind.

"Yes, I think it will always matter." He looked solemn.

"But you still want to do this to Ann? You want to damn her." I was glad the choice wasn't mine. He hesitated before answering.

"Yes.. and no. I can't imagine existing without her, but I know it goes against what God would want. That's why I won't do anything until she asks me to." The need to feel her next to me was excruciating suddenly. My skin itched with anticipation.

"But she isn't sure." I finished the thought for him.

"Ann thinks.. she thinks that she is cursed." I thought of Ann's sad face, I could understand why she would think that. Silas didn't have a chance to continue.

Bella and Jacob came out of the forest with Renesmee walking between them. My mouth twisted into a snarl. Silas gave me a sideways look.

"He is a odd choice for a nanny." He was curious about Jacob's presence in our lives, but he didn't object to it.

"Well, we didn't exactly choose him. He chose her." I knew it was more complicated then that, but I didn't care at the moment.

"Oh, I see." Silas was confused, but Jacob, Nessie and Bella were approaching and he could sense that it was a sore subject. Jacob and Nessie passed us by to go inside but Bella stopped in front of us.

"Where's Ann?" She asked Silas, not me.

"She went shopping with your Rose and Esme." He answered hesitantly. Bella seemed confrontational. I wanted to tell Silas she was mad at me, not him. Her eyes lost some of their fire and she sat down on the railing. Bella watched the grass bend in the wind. It had started to drizzle again. When she turned her face back to Silas her expression was soft.

"How old are you Silas?" She still hadn't acknowledged my presence.

"I am two hundred and eighty seven years old." He smiled, being around Ann made him feel young.

"You were alone for a long time then." I could hear the sympathy in her voice.

"Yes, but I'm not now. That's what matters." Silas looked back at the yard, his heart rising with the image of Ann.

"It's strange the way love comes when you stop looking for it, isn't it?" Bella was steering the conversation towards a certain point. She wanted to show me how much Silas loved Ann. Whether it was to remind me of how much I love her, or how much I would be hurting them if I interfered I wasn't sure.

"Yes it is strange. I was married once you know." Bella's eyes widened with the new information. "She was a good women. Her name was Ruth and she had the prettiest blonde hair you have ever seen." Bella smiled as Silas visibly lit up.

"Our parents had arranged our marriage when she was sixteen, but I was very lucky. She was a good wife, and a good mother. I could talk to her easily. Some of my friends had been married to women they couldn't stand." Silas laughed remembering some long lost buddy.

"I thought I loved her more than anything. Until I met Ann." This caught Bella off guard. "I did love Ruth, but not the way I do Ann. Now that I look back it was more the way you love a good friend."

"But you said you had children." Bella was grasping for something, to prove Silas' first love had been more important.

"Yes, we had a boy and a girl. Jonathan and Rebekah. They had my hair and Ruth's smile." Silas was torn in half with pain as he talked about his children. His love for them had been stronger then anything he had ever felt. It suddenly made sense to me why he was so willing to risk Ann's salvation. He had lost the people he loved once, he couldn't bear to lose another.

"Ruth was a wonderful mother, but the spark of true love just wasn't there." Silas didn't have the words to explain how differently he had loved the two women. Bella looked crushed. She excused herself to go inside and find Renesmee. I wanted to grab her and reassure her that she was my one true love that the spark was there when I thought about her. But I couldn't bring myself to do it. The distance between us had grown too wide in the past few months. I had lost my place with her and I didn't know how to get it back. Time was pulling us apart and I couldn't stop it.


	15. Chapter 15

_**The Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**_

**Chapter 15- A realization**

BPOV

Part of me wished I could still cry, because right now that was all I wanted to do. The way Edward looked at me when I left the porch broke my heart. It said everything I was scared of, that his feelings for me had changed and he didn't know what to do about it. Did he really even _want_ to do anything about it?

Renesmee giggled in fits as Jacob did animal impressions for her. It broke my heart to imagine what it would be like for us if Edward and I were no longer together. How had so much changed it such a short time? But if I was going to be honest with myself I had to admit that things were not perfect even before Silas and Ann had shown up. Where had I gone wrong? I realized that nothing had changed, but me. Things had changed after I became a vampire.

If it were possible to go even colder then I already was it happened. Ann was everything I used to be, human, fragile, forbidden. Maybe that was the problem. Edward had despised himself for being a vampire, and taking care of me while I was human made him feel human. Now that I could take care of myself he had lost interest and Ann had conveniently showed up to give him someone to save. She was way more emotionally broken then I had ever been. The desire to take care of her must be over whelming for Edward.

Oh, but what about poor Silas? I had no doubt that he loved her with every part of his being. Anger rushed in to replace my sadness. Ann and Silas had combed the country, living day to day in search of a new way of life. Now that they found it, Edward threatened to ruin everything they had worked for. So far I hadn't seen Ann even say hello to Edward. Was it possible that there was something going on that I didn't see? It didn't make sense to me that she would spend all this time with Silas to just blow him off with the first new vampire she met. They had been through so much together, how could she just leave him?

I just couldn't believe Edward would be able to move on from Renesmee and I so easily. There had to be something I wasn't seeing. I decided to keep a closer eye on Ann. If she was trying to seduce my husband, I would see it. That was going to have to be later though, right now I have to be a mother.

"Nessie sweetie, its time for your bath." She stopped building her blocks and looked over at me, and then over to Jacob. Sometimes having him around all the time was a serious pain in the ass. He gave Nessie whatever she wanted and that wasn't always what she needed.

" You need to do what your mama says." Jacob was picking up the blocks and putting them away for her. I sighed in irritation, it was like he was number one for her and I was number two. She only did something if Jacob told her she had to.

"Say good night to Jacob." She gave Jacob a tight hug and skipped over to me. I took her hand to walk home. As my hand closed around hers a vision filled me head. Nessie wanted to know where Edward was. I fought to keep the anger out of my voice.

"He's with his new friends honey." Nessie showed me another picture, this time of Ann's face.

"Yes, with her." I suddenly couldn't stand to be in the same house as Edward. I picked Nessie up and ran home. After I had bathed Nessie and put her to bed I tacked a note to the front door for Edward. It said that I didn't want to see him tonight.

EPOV-

After my conversation with Silas, and listening to his mind all afternoon I came to the conclusion that he had nothing to do with what I was feeling. All he thought were nice things about my family and what we were doing for him. He wondered how long Ann would be gone often. He didn't have to wait long.

Rose, Esme, and Ann came through the front door with so many bags I had to wonder if there was an empty store in Port Angeles right now. Esme's eyes were beaming with happiness.

She had always wanted a child, in fact she had tried to kill herself right after she lost a baby she was pregnant with. Now there was a girl in her house that had never had a real mother. I could sense the growing attachment between Esme and Ann.

Rose was smiling ear to ear too. This I thought was odd. Rose had a hard time getting close to humans. Her jealousy was too much for her to conquer. Though she had been much more pleasant since Renesmee was born. It gave her an out lit for her maternal instincts.

"Wow, did you leave anything for the other customers?" Emmett had come down to say hello.

"Of course! We left all the ugly stuff." Rose gave him a kiss on his cheek. Ann was hugging Silas like she hadn't seen him in years. They never spent much time apart. Silas' thoughts were over powering me again. I didn't even try to stop it this time. It was almost easier to just let myself go.

He was pleased to see how well Ann was getting along with the women in the house. Since her relationship with her mother was so strained, Ann hadn't learned how to make female friends. Her life was very lonely until Silas found her.

Esme had called Carlisle and asked him to pick up some food on his way home. We kept small snacks in the house for Renesmee, but she preferred blood anyway. I followed everyone into the kitchen. .

"Now you just pick out anything you want to eat. It's all yours! I'm going to go put this stuff away." Esme left the kitchen with her arms full. Rose and Emmett followed lost in conversation. Silas hadn't come with us. I stretched my mind out to find him. He had taken Ann's bags up to their room and now Emmett stopped him in the hallway to talk.

My focus was back on Ann now, it was just the two of us, again. She was studying the cupboard in front of her. Ann almost decided to skip eating even though she was starving. There was more food here then she had ever seen in one house. She had been living on fast food for the past three years. I glided up behind her, standing close enough that her hair brushed against my chest.

"Would you like some help?" Cooking was something I had picked up when Bella was human.

"Um.. sure. I just don't really know how to cook any of this." Carlisle hadn't bought anything pre packaged. It was all make yourself food.

"No problem." I laughed "What would you like?" She surveyed the cupboard again, not sure where to start. I searched through the flashes of food in her head until I figured out what she liked, sweets.

"How about some crepes? With aahhh.." I checked out the fruit on the counter. "With raspberries." I waited for her reply trying not to imagine her eating. I kept seeing her lips covered in the red raspberry sauce. It made the lower half of my body jump in reply.

"Sounds good." She smiled at me for the first time since meeting me. I could feel the tension slowly leaving her body. It was hard for her to let down her defenses. It had been a way of life for so long, she had a hard time letting go.

"How about I show you how to make them, so next time you know how." She said yes, but her mind fluttered around the idea of there being a next time. Her and Silas had never stayed in one place for more then a few weeks.

We talked and laughed while I showed her how to mix the batter just right and how to let the pan get warm before she poured it on. A few minutes later I was standing behind her, waiting for the crepe to be ready to fold when I felt someone watching us. They were taking careful note of how close I was standing to Ann, and the sound of her voice when she laughed at my jokes. Silas was trying to decide if I was really as harmless as I seemed.


	16. Chapter 16

_**The Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**_

**Chapter 16**

EPOV

Silas stood in the doorway watching Ann and I cook. I made sure to keep my distance from Ann, but it was like fighting gravity. As soon as she noticed him she ran over to him and kissed his cheek.

"Look what Edward made for me! Crepes! He said they are like thin little pancakes." She was pulling him by the hand to see what we had cooked together.

"He showed me how to make them, so if I want I can do it again." He was happy because she was happy, but jealousy weighed on his shoulders. He wanted desperately to be able to do things like this for her.

"Where'd you learn to cook?" He asked truly surprised.

"The Food Network." I was sure he had never heard of it, but he didn't ask me to explain. We sat down side by side across from Ann and watched her eat like it was a sporting event. Both of us enthralled by each stab of the fork, every elegant chew, we both shifted the exact same way when she let out a little moan and closed her eyes.

"This is the best thing I have EVER had to eat." In her mind she was imagining licking the plate. Even that made me tingle. Silas was licking his lips as he watched her suck the last bit of raspberry sauce off her fingers.

"Thank you so much Edward! I can't believe how incredible you and your family are." She was on the verge of tears now, trying to choke them back before she embarrassed herself. Esme walked into the kitchen and gasped in surprise.

"What are you two doing to her?? What's wrong Ann?" She put a protective arm around Ann and gave the two of us a dirty look.

"No no.. " Ann laughed and hiccupped and the same time. "I am just so over whelmed. Everyone here is so nice." She smiled up at Esme, the thought of her own mother invading her happiness.

"Not even my own mother has ever done anything like this for me." The tears began to slip through her eyelashes again, but in sadness this time. It was amazing how quickly her emotions could change.

Esme was guiding Ann out of the kitchen and into the living room, shushing her quiet tears in a mothering way. Silas watched them go, and without looking at me he asked how I felt after I changed Bella.

"Well, I was scared. I didn't know how it would change her, and I loved her the way she was." He looked down at his hands. " Did she change?"

"Yes. I think it had more to do with becoming a mother then becoming a vampire." I let the honesty of the answer sink in for the both of us. It was hard for me to admit that Bella wasn't the same girl I had fallen in love with.

"Would you still do it? If you knew everything you know now." I thought about it for a few minutes before answering.

"I would, if I had everything to do over again, I would do it exactly the same." This made Silas happy. He worried that if he changed her now she would never be the same.

I looked at the clock on the wall, it was nearly eleven. Bella must have taken Nessie to bed without coming to tell me good night. It was like I didn't exist to them anymore.

"Well, I better head home. I bet my wife is looking for me." I meant to sound like I was joking around about the fact that my wife had gone home without me, but it came out like a bad thing.

I left the house with my heart in a knot. My life was falling apart. My wife and daughter didn't want me around, I was falling for a girl I had just met who was in love with someone else, and I didn't _want_ to fall in love with her. I wanted to go back to thinking about Bella all the time, I wanted to go home and kiss her. I missed the nights we used to spend tangled around each other, memorizing the shape of each other's bodies.

As I walked up the little path to our front door I could see a small piece of paper stuck over the knocker.

_"Don't come in, I don't want to see you tonight_." It was Bella's messy letters scrawled into an angry note.

I crumpled it up and threw it as hard as I could. Who was she to say I couldn't come into my own house? My daughter was in there! I considered ripping the door off the hinges and coming in screaming at Bella. She had no right to push me away from Renesmee. Yes I had wanted her to abort the baby in the beginning, but that was because I was scared it was going to kill her. I had no idea what would happen. It was new for all of us. It had killed her in the end, I was barely able to save her my turning her at the last second.

I made a mistake, but that was over now. I love Renesmee more than anything in the world. At this moment I loved her so much more then Bella. I let my shoulders drop and turned towards the house. I guess I would wait out the night in my old room until I could talk to Bella. I missed her so much.

When I got back to the house Ann and Silas had gone up to their room. I heard voices in the living room and found that Jasper and Alice had come home. They were talking to Emmett and Rose.

"I decided that worrying about it wasn't going to do any good. So we are just going to see what happens." Alice was sitting at Jasper's feet, talking for the both of them. Jasper looked up when I came in the room, his eyes shadowed in concern.

"Edward, is everything all right?" Alice had seen something while she was gone. She replayed it in her head for me. I saw flashes of scenes. There was Ann and I, then it changed to Silas. His face contorted in rage and pain. I saw my own car racing down the highway, and Bella crying. Nothing was solid, it was like looking at someone through warped glass.

"What does that mean?" I asked her. She just shook her head.

"I don't know. Everything I see with Ann and Silas is like that." Alice leaned back against Jasper's legs and thought about her twisted visions.

"What about you Jasper? How are you feeling?" Jasper ran his hands through Alice's hair and thought about my question.

"I feel.. good, happy. But they're not my own feelings. The strange thing is, everyone feels exactly the same to me." His mouth turned down into a tight frown. "In the entire time I have been with all of you, it has never been like this. Its not possible for everyone to feel exactly the same way." He looked at each of us meaningfully.

"Have you heard anything from them?" Jasper wanted to know if Silas and Ann were doing something to us.

"No, I listened to both of them as much as I can." I rushed my next sentence, hoping Emmett wouldn't mention what I had told him earlier. About not being able to tell me feelings from Silas' own. "Neither of them is hiding anything."

There was a collective sigh from around the room. I could hear Carlisle and Esme walking around together in their room, head for the chairs close to the window. The room where Ann and Silas were was silent, Ann was probably asleep.

"I need some time alone, I'll be in my room" Before I could leave the room Alice asked me what everyone else was thinking. "Where's Bella?"

I just kept walking like I didn't hear her, but they all knew that was impossible.


	17. Chapter 17

_**The Twilight characters belong to Stephnie Meyer.**_

**Warning, a little lemon towards the end. Thank you so much for the feed back! I don't want to say too much and give anything away, but I will say to just have a little faith in Edward! There.. no more 'cause I don't want to spoil anything. There is a good reason for everything that happens. =)  
**

Chapter 17- The First Time

EPOV

My old room, being in here brought back so many memories. I had practically abandoned it after moving into the cottage. The rows upon rows of cd's sat untouched and collecting dust, I had moved onto mp3's awhile back.

I ran my hands through my hair roughly, trying to rub the haze out of my mind. Nothing was working right in there. I could feel Silas' brain poking at the thin block I had put up. I struggled internally to keep him out, but I was too weak. I fell onto the couch in defeat and let his thoughts roll over me like a cloud.

Ann was asleep next to him, on her stomach like always. She was wearing new pajama's that Esme had bought her, a tight cotton blue tank top and matching shorts. Her dark hair trailing down her back and over her right arm. He pushed it back from her face and kissed her cheek lightly. His mind was adding up the total amount of the purchases Esme had made today. A lofty amount, but he swore to himself some day he would pay her back.

The clothes made him remember the one piece of clothing he had bought Ann that led to their first night as lovers. They were staying in a run down motel in Texas, but it had a small pool in the courtyard just outside their window. The first night they had arrived he saw her eyeing it longingly. But in such a sunny place Silas had to stay inside during the day, and Ann had never asked him for anything at all. She wasn't about to start with a bathing suit. Especially if she had to wear while she was alone.

He took what little cash they had left and went out that first night to the strip mall down the street and bought her a black and white stripped bikini. He carried it like it was a diamond in the plain plastic bag, the only present he'd been able to give her in the year they had been together.

Early the next morning he woke her up and told her to go get dressed, she was going out. Ann had been confused but she never questioned Silas. He had taken everything else out of her backpack and left just the bathing suit inside. She let out a little squeal of delight when she saw it, she came running from the bathroom with it and wrapped him in a huge hug. He loved that something so insignificant could elate her. Once she had it on he couldn't help but stare at her in amazement.

In the year they had spent together he had never seen her in anything less than a t-shirt and shorts. But in the little triangles of material he could see how much her body had filled out. She was a California girl, beachwear was in her nature, and it fit her perfectly he thought. He promised to keep and eye on her while she lay out at the pool, it wasn't necessary though, and there were hardly any one else at the motel.

She sat on a lounge chair and piled her long hair into a messy bun on top of her head and covered herself in the sun block he had snagged from the shop. He told him self he was just keeping an eye on her for safety, but he couldn't keep his eyes from noticing the glow of her skin or the way her body curved at all the right places. The bottoms sat low on her hips and he could see a dark little freckle peaking out right where they crossed her soft, flat stomach. The gentle upward slop to her chest was pulling his gaze to places it shouldn't be going.

He tried to think of her as the young girl he had protected so many months ago, but from where he was she looked like a beautiful women. Time had lost meaning as he sat in the chair by the window, letting his voyeuristic side out to play. Every time she moved his body got a little tenser. He couldn't help but wonder if she had ever thought about him this way. He was sure she was sleeping now, her eyes closed and her mouth relaxed. All he needed was a sign that she wanted him as much as he wanted her and that would be all it took.

Right then her head turned towards him and she smiled. Silas was positive she couldn't see him, no human would be able to from the distance and the glare from the sun. He got up and walked over to the bathroom to splash water on his face. He shouldn't be having these thoughts. Oh, but he wanted her so bad. He wasn't even sure if he could. Wouldn't he hurt her? He had been with other female vampire's and he knew how easily it was to lose control of his strength when making love. He shook his head, there was no way he would let that happen.

The door to the room cracked open and Ann slid in the room without letting too much sun in. She leaned against the door and watched him walk towards her.

_"I will not make a move, this has to be up to her."_ He thought, but his breathing was erratic, trying to block out her scent. The heat from lying in the sun made the smell of her fill the room, it was so rich and sweet. Once he was in front of her he couldn't hold back, they had reached for each other at the same moment and locked in a kiss so passionate he didn't understand how the room didn't burst into flames.

He tossed her on the bed and lowered himself on top of her. Silas was sure he couldn't stop now even if she wanted him to. But Ann was pulling at him, wrapping her hands around his neck to bring his lips back to hers. She rolled her hips up towards his, running herself up the length of him. They made love for the rest of the afternoon, never letting going of each other.

Ann still had the bathing suit, she kept it in the small pocket on the front of her backpack. She never had another chance to wear it, but there was no way she would get rid of it. Silas spent the rest of the night sifting through memories of his and Ann's time together.

I stood up and paced the length of my room. This was so wrong, these were personal memories I was invading. But I couldn't stop myself. I was sure there would be no way I could look at Ann without seeing her the way she looked lying in the sun.

"AAhhhh.." I screamed out in frustration and bolted down the stairs. Running full speed as I hit the porch and out to the forest, as far away from Silas and Ann as I could get.


	18. Chapter 18

_**The Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**_

**Chapter 18- A New Friendship**

BPOV

Renesmee woke up early the next morning, she asked me where her daddy was. I felt awful because I didn't know. We headed up to the big house and found Jasper and Alice out back. Alice was flipping through a fashion magazine and Jasper was typing away on a laptop. When they looked up at us approaching they both looked like they knew a secret I wasn't supposed to know.

"Good morning Nessie" Alice danced over to Nessie and kiss her on the top of her head.

"Any good plans for today?" Nessie giggled and put her hand to Alice's cheek.

"Oh, well.. I'll go and get her." Alice gave me an uneasy look and gracefully skipped into the house.

"What are you doing Jasper?" I asked while taking Alice's seat. Nessie began to pick wild flowers growing along the walkway. He gave me a long look before answering.

"I'm uh, getting some documents together for Ann and Silas." He sat back to wait for my reply.

"Documents like, the illegal kind?" I wrinkled my forehead a little to show my surprise.

"Yeah, you know.. birth certificates and what not." I nodded to let him know I understood. They would be staying awhile.

"Silas really wants to be able to take care of himself and Ann on his own. I don't think he is comfortable living off of us for very long." Jasper continued, the way he explained made me feel like he knew exactly how Silas felt. I just nodded again and waited for Alice to come back out, expecting Rose to be walking next to her when she came. Instead, to my complete surprise, she had Ann with her.

Ann seemed just as surprised as me to be summoned by Renesmee to come out and play. She gave me a quick hello and was whisked away by Nessie back to the flowers. I watched as Ann sat on the ground next to her and laughed and played along as Nessie inspected each flower carefully before picking it. Ann was braiding the long stems together into a halo and set in on Nessie head. After a second she reached out to Ann to see what she looked like with it nestled on her golden curls. She gave a happy little giggle and began picking more flowers for Ann to make another one.

"What is happening to us Alice." Something told me she knew exactly what I meant.

"Bella, I don't know." She seemed reluctant to answer me.

"Is it her? Is she doing this." I hadn't taken my eyes off of Ann.

"No, I don't think so. I'm sorry." The pain in Alice's voice reflected my own. So there, I had my answer. This was Edward, not Ann's doing. I got up and walked over to Ann and Nessie to sit down next to them. Alice watched in anticipation, but didn't stop me. That must mean I wouldn't do anything bad I thought.

"Can I have one? I asked brightly, smiling at Nessie." Ann smiled back at the both of us and finished looping together another halo, "Here you go."

Nessie took the pile of flowers and ran over to Jasper and Alice to have them each put one on. She stuck out her chin in protest when Jasper declined to wear his. I stole another look at Ann while she picked at the grass. When I looked back Jasper had the brightly colored flower halo sitting on his head, Nessie was skipping in circle around their table. I let out a loud laugh.

Ann looked up and covered her mouth as she giggled.

"No one can turn her down can they?"

"Absolutely not." I let my voice trail out, trying to think of the best way to start.

"So you and Silas are going to stay for awhile?" I tried to make it sound like I was excited.

"Well, maybe. Nothing is set in stone yet." She tucked her bangs back behind her ear. "Esme thinks I should finish high school."

"That's a good idea, then maybe college." I thought of my own acceptance letter to Dartmouth, it was still stuffed in the drawer of my desk at Charlie's.

"Maybe.." she looked out at the trees.

"I might be busy though." I tried to read her expression but I was lost.

"I think I am going to let Silas change me." It finally clicked in my mind.

"Oh, that soon." What was I saying, she was older then I was when Edward had changed me.

"I have been putting it off for three years now. I have all the answers I was looking for. There really is no reason to wait now." Ann looked me in the eye, challenging me to find a reason for her to stay human. I waited until she dropped her stare back to the grass before saying anything.

"Do you think you would want to stay here for that?" I wasn't concerned about her, but I was worried about Nessie. She had already thought of that, she looked over at Nessie sitting in Alice's lap, pointing at the pretty dresses.

"No, we would leave until I was.. able to cope." I felt my body relax.

"Isn't there anything you would miss?" I thought of Charlie again, and Rene. It had been awhile since I had seen either of them. Charlie was spending so much time with Sue Clearwater, I didn't want to distract him from his new relationship, and Rene was in Florida still. There was too much sun light there for me to safely visit.

"My mom never even looked for me after I ran away." Her eyes were dark and her mouth set into a firm line. "She never really wanted me anyway."

I thought of the first time I felt Renesmee nudge me, and how I instantly knew I loved her. It was hard to imagine someone not wanting her own baby.

"Once when she was too drunk to drive and she hadn't picked up some random guy at the bar I had to go get her. On the way home she just yelled at me about how I ruined her life." Pain edged between her words. " She told me that she had scheduled an abortion but got too drunk and high the night before and slept through the appointment. Then she spent the money on more drugs and couldn't afford it."

I thought of Rene, how I had to take care of her while I was growing up. She suddenly seemed like the best mother in the world. Maybe she was a little flighty, but she loved whole-heartedly.

I suddenly felt very close to Ann. Maybe it was my own motherly instincts, or the fact that she trusted me enough to let me see her personal demon. But whatever it was made me fiercely protective over her.

"You should stay here, until you are ready to change." I put my hand up on her shoulder. "Maybe it won't take very long for you to control yourself. Since you are making the decision to change." I gave her an encouraging smile.

"Thank you." A single tear slipped down her cheek. "I have never felt so happy as I do here." She whispered it to me like a secret. I wouldn't let her down I thought. I would protect her from Edward. I knew him better than anyone. I would force him to see that even if he didn't love me anymore, he had no right to hurt this girl.

Esme came out of the house to find Ann. She saw us sitting on the ground and walked up with a big smile.

"I made some breakfast Ann, if you're hungry." Ann popped up gave Esme a hug. I followed her up and she turned and embraced me as tightly as she could.

"Sorry I went all cry baby on you." The shyness had returned to her face, I squeezed her hand to tell her it was ok. "I just feel like I can trust you." Esme was watching us with joy on her face. She felt like her family was growing before her eyes.

"You can trust me." Renesmee tugged on my shirt and I picked her up so we could watch Ann and Esme walk back to the house together. Nessie put her hand on my neck and a picture of Ann and I sitting on the ground smiling at each other flashed in my mind.

"Yes, she is mommies friend." I told her. I kissed her on the cheek and followed them in the house.


	19. Chapter 19

_**The Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**_

**Chapter 19- The Return**

EPOV-

It had been three days since I left and I knew I had to go back. I missed Renesmee more than words can describe. Her beautiful little face and musical laughter haunted me. I ran back as fast as I could, and was home in two hours. I had wandered aimlessly throughout the forest, trying to find some sort of sense for what was happening. All I knew was that I had to talk to Bella.

I found her in our cottage, laying on our bed curled into a ball. Renesmee wasn't with her. As soon as she saw me she flew into a rage.

"Oh my God Edward where have you been?" She screamed and grabbed my arms. She was shaking me and gasping out her words.

"Do you have any idea how worried we have been?? And poor Renesmee is just in pieces. How could you leave and not even call us to say you are ok?" Her eyes were black and there were purple rings around them. She hadn't fed in who knows how long. It hurt me to think I knew nothing about her anymore. I couldn't bring myself to hurt her more right now by telling her I left to try and fight my love for Ann. I wrapped her in the tightest hug I could and tried to calm her down.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry.." I was, so much that I couldn't find the right way to tell her. "After you told me you didn't want to see me I just, I needed to go away for awhile."

She pushed away from me and folded her arms over her chest.

"Ok Edward, that's fine if you needed space from me. But what about Renesmee! She is so upset." I know that the thought of my daughter being sad should bother me, but it actually made me feel a little better.

"She missed me?" I couldn't hide the shock in my voice.

"What do you mean did she miss you, Of course she did! You're here daddy. She knew something was wrong when you didn't come home." Bella looked incredulous.

"Well, didn't Jacob just show up and make everything better." I almost spit the words out at her. Her face softened slightly.

"He has been here yes, but that doesn't make up for you not being here." She was shaking her head. "I just, don't understand you Edward." I reached out to hug her again but she backed away,

"Please just leave me alone right now, go see your daughter." She turned her back to me and I knew that was it for now. She needed her space.

I walked out the door to find Nessie thinking about what had happened in the past three days. Once my mind had a chance to clear I was able to control my feelings again. When I thought about Ann she was like any other women in my life. I had not uncontrollable urges to see her, to touch her, she was just a nice girl I knew. The love I had for Bella was as strong as ever. I just couldn't understand what had happened before.

I found Nessie sitting at the piano with Jacob. As soon as I came in she jumped down and ran to me. I scooped her up and buried my face in her hair. She was crying and held on to me tightly. My heart was breaking again, how could I have hurt her? Jacob was trying to kill me with his stare but didn't say a word. He was angrier then shit at me for upsetting Renesmee. I walked out of the room with her and sat on the stairs with her in my lap.

"Where were you daddy?" Her voice was tiny and distorted with her sobs.

"I just went on a little camping trip sweetie, I am so sorry I upset you." I wanted to make everything better.

"I missed you!" It came out as a little scream and she put her head to my chest again.

"I missed you too. I promise I will never ever go away like that again." This was the second time I had to promise someone I love that I would never leave them. I swore to myself I would make this up to both of them.

After a few minutes her crying stopped and she just sat in my lap with her arms around me. Once she was satisfied that I was ok and I wasn't going to leave again any time soon she put her hand on my cheek. Images from the past few days flew through my mind like a movie reel. I was taken back by what I saw.

Ann and Bella had become close very quickly. I saw Ann comforting Bella in my absence. Assuring her there must be a good reason why I was gone. Everyone was spending time together as a family, perfectly happy even without me. It made me feel worthless. No one needed me here to be happy. I squeezed Renesmee tightly, maybe they didn't need me, but I needed them.

She jumped down and pulled on my hand for me to follow her. We went into the kitchen where Alice, Jasper, Ann and Silas were sitting.

"Edward!" Alice scolded me. "Where have you been? We were all worried."

I put my hands up in defense.

"I know, I'm sorry.. to everyone. I just needed some time alone. I should have told someone first."

"That's right." Carlisle came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. My guilt doubled up on itself again. But Renesmee was climbing up in Silas' lap and wanted me to see what they had made.

She pulled a Tupperware box away from the counter and opened it. Inside were a dozen little clay sculptures they had made together. She handed me one that was shaped like a heart and said "I love you Daddy." I wanted to cry and bury my face in shame.

"It's beautiful honey." She beamed with pride.

"Ann and Silas helped me." Her eyes moved to Ann, and so did mine. There it was, that horrible need to touch her. I bit my lip and looked back into the box for distraction. Some were artfully crafted into girly shapes for Nessie, a flower, a star and some more hearts. Then there were some that I couldn't even be sure what they were, those must be the shapes Jacob had made.

"We are going hunting want to come?" Jasper had walked up behind me.

"I think I am going to stay here, I fed while I was gone." Guilt hit me like a punch to the gut. I hated to lie to my family.

"Alright then." He looked at me with doubt in his eyes but let it go, Jasper followed Alice up to their room and Silas went to change too. Ann sat with Nessie at the counter playing with the shapes in the box.

I held my breath and walked out of the room just as Bella and Jacob were coming in.

"Not coming with us I take it?" Bella hissed at me.

"No, I'm going to take a shower I think." Her and Jacob exchanged knowing looks but didn't say anything. Jacob went in to get Nessie but Bella stopped right in front of me.

"We need to talk then." She went outside and I followed her, not exactly sure what she wanted.

"I don't think I can leave you here alone with Ann." She said it, point blank.

"What are you talking about?" I didn't want her to know that she was right.

"I have seen the way you look at her Edward! I know Alice knows something, even if she won't tell me." Bella was shaking her head

"That's ridiculous. I wouldn't hurt her." I wanted to punch something.

"I am not so sure about that Edward." Her eyes narrowed to thin slits. "She loves Silas! Do you know what would happen if something came between them?!"

"Maybe the same thing that is happening to us." My voice was low, but she heard me perfectly. Bella balled her hands into fists.

"So help me Edward.. this is the first place she has ever felt like she belonged. She wants to stay here, and I want her to stay too! Maybe you are ruining our marriage, but I don't want you to ruin my friendship! Esme is becoming attached to her too! You can't so this to us." I knew everything she was saying was true, but my anger wouldn't let me give in.

"I don't know what you're psycho jealousy is making you think. But I don't want Ann. Just get over it Bella." I was ready to fight dirty if it meant her leaving me alone right now. I knew Bella was jealous of my attention to Ann.

"Fine, I will leave you alone. I promise not to bother you anymore." She spun on her heels and stormed into the house.

I walked down the steps and into the yard a little ways.

"Ugh!" I punched a tree and sent wood splintering into the night. When I turned back to the house I could see someone watching me through a window, and the curtain fell back into place as soon as I turned around. But not before I saw Ann's face.


	20. Chapter 20

_**The Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**_

**Chapter 20 – Common Ground**

BPOV

It had taken every ounce of self-control I had to not scream at Edward and tell him to get the hell out of my life. But it wasn't just my life anymore. Renesmee connected Edward and I forever, I couldn't force him to leave his daughter. I just didn't know what to do anymore. Its like Edward wasn't himself. Sometimes I would get glimpses of the real Edward peaking out of me, then a cloud would roll over his eyes and this strange new Edward would be staring at me in his place. Everyone was already heading out to hunt, including Silas. But I couldn't leave Edward alone with Ann. If he wasn't himself, there was no telling what he would do.

"Alice" I yelled her name across the lawn, her and Jasper were hanging back from the others. She turned back and waved at me. I ran over to her quickly and put my hand on her forearm.

"You have to tell me if it's ok to leave them here." I wanted to look through her eyes to her mind. It seemed like she had been keeping things from me lately. Alice looked at me with pity.

"It will be ok.. tonight." The last word hit me like a landslide, burying me under piles of guilt, shame, and hate.

"But eventually it won't be." It felt like all the air had left my body.

"I'm not sure, everything just jumps around and is all blurry. I can't say anything is for sure anymore Bella." Alice put her arm around me and led me towards the trees.

"You need to feed Bella." I smiled weakly at Jasper, the humility of the situation hitting me. Everyone around us could see my marriage falling to pieces. But Alice was right, it had been too long since I had last fed, I had to go. She nodded in encouragement as I let Jasper edge me towards the trees.

We took of into the forest after the rest of our family, the further we got from the house, and closer to everyone else, the better I felt.

EPOV-

The fight with Bella left me angry and reckless. I was tired of feeling out of control, I was tired of fighting with her, tired of fighting myself. Ann was sitting in the living room watching TV, trying to make it seem like she wasn't there. I let my anger take control. This girl was doing something to me. These weren't my won feelings! She was ruining my life. I wasn't going to fight it anymore. I had to have her, whether she knew what she doing to me or not.

_"Lets get this over with."_ I thought. I snuck into the living room behind her, careful to keep my presence unnoticed. She had her hair in a ponytail that was pushed to one side of her neck. I could bite her and drain her in less than half a second and this would be over I thought.

A less dramatic approach might be better though. I came around the side of the couch and sat down next to her, a little too closely. She jumped and knocked over the glass over water she had been holding in her lap. We both reached out to pick it up at the same time. The moment our skin touched it felt like I had stuck my hand in a fire. She was so warm. I pulled my hand back quickly and sat up. Ann only paused for a second, but finished cleaning up her mess. After she had dried up the water on the carpet se repositioned her self on the couch. I moved closer while she wasn't paying attention. Our knees were only an inch apart now.

Ann went back to watching the television, hoping that her lack of interest in me would make me want to go away. I couldn't stop myself from reaching out and tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. This time she didn't jump, but turned to look at me.

"What do you want Edward." She voice wasn't as sharp as she meant it to be.

"Nothing Ann, I just.." I couldn't think of a reasonable explanation.

"I'm sorry to be so, weird." What was it about her that made me brain move like thick mud.

"Weird is an understatement." She scoffed at me. "You have been staring at me like a piece of filet mignon ever since I met you!" That was it? She thought I wanted drink her blood,

"You're not worried about being alone with me?" She was uncomfortable being so close to me, but she hadn't tried to move away either.

"Well, if you really want to kill me it doesn't matter how close I am does it?" She was right about that, but totally wrong about me wanting to drink her blood. I can't say that the little itch in the back of my throat wasn't there, but after Bella, no human scent on Earth could bother me.

"No, you're right. It doesn't matter how far you go, I could find you." Sitting so close to her and not touching her was agony.

"Then just get it over with! Stop messing with me!" She jumped off the couch and stood in front of me. Her eyes were glowing with anger. But all I could focus on was the shirt button in front of me. The top two were unbuttoned, and if this one was too I have a much better view.

"You know, Silas won't just forget about this though." Her courage was failing her. I smiled broadly, I wondered what she would do if I pulled her down to my lap.

"I don't want to kill you. " I stood up next to her and took her hand.

"Then what do you want?" She was letting me lead her through the house and up the stairs. "Where are we going?" Ann didn't fight back, but she was unsure of me.

"I have something to show you." I couldn't help myself from laughing again. Ann was a brave little girl, following a vampire she thought wanted to kill her through a dark house.

We stopped in front of my bedroom door.

"Do you like music?" I asked while pushing the door open. Her eyes went wide at the sight of all my cds. I stepped aside for her to walk over to them.

"Wow, these are all yours?" She ran her fingers along the bottom row of cd cases.

"Yeah they're all mine, its not like I am holding them for someone else." I was flirting heavily, but she didn't seem to get it. I picked a play list off my ipod and set it on the dock next to my stereo. Music pumped through the speaker overhead. Ann's mood lightened with every cd that she recognized. A song she liked came on and she turned towards me.

"You like this song?" I had never really listened to it, but I lied and said yes. The music we were listening to I had picked straight from her mind and added to my music library.

"You seem surprised." I sat on the couch and watched her sit cross-legged on the floor.

"Well, Silas isn't really into modern music. I thought since you're you know.. older too.. that you wouldn't be either." She pulled the elastic band out of her hair and let it fall like ribbons behind her back.

"I like a lot of different music." If I could just get her to relax, I could probably convince her to leave with me.

"Before, when I was still living with my mom and step dad, music was all I had to block out the fighting." Her mind was drifting back to her old house. There had been a boy who had a crush on her and would make mixed cds for her to listen to at home. She had to hide the old cd player from her step dad though, or he would have broken it during one of his drunken rampages.

"I write music sometimes.." I stopped myself from telling her about Bella's lullaby. That was something special between Bella and I. It didn't seem right to share.

"You do!" Ann leaned forward despite herself. Music was our common ground she thought.

"Maybe I can show you sometime." Maybe she could show me some things too I thought maliciously. She was relaxing visibly, how easy it was to seduce human women.

I glided down to sit next to her. Making sure to lean very close while I picked up a cd on the other side of her. She leaned away, her uncomfortably again.

"This is a good one." My face was so close to hers, I only had to lean in slightly and our lips would touch.

"I should go to bed." She stood up abruptly. "Thanks for uh.. showing me this."

"You can borrow any of them you want." I was trying to find a way to keep her here, but she was backing out of the room quickly. I stood at the door to watch her go. I let the door slam as I lay back down on the couch. I had been so close. Why didn't I just take her? Surely I could over power a weak human girl. But that's not how I wanted it. I want her, no I _need_ her to love me back.

The sky above erupted into a torrent of water and I could see everyone coming out of the trees behind the house. Bella's brown hair was matted to her head from the rain. My mind instantly remembered how she smelled in the rain. An ache started in the center of my chest. I wanted to go to her, but she was still angry with me.

What was I thinking? Only minutes ago I was trying to seduce another women right here in my room. Silas was coming up the hall and I saw a way to escape from my tormenting thoughts. I relaxed my mind and invited his thoughts in. Letting go of my own physical world and letting his take over.


	21. Chapter 21

_**The Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**_

**Chapter 21 - Patience**

BPOV-

Early the next morning there was a knock on the cottage door. Renesmee wasn't up yet so I silently peaked out the window before opening the door. I wasn't ready to talk to Edward yet, but it was just Alice and Jasper. The door clicked softly as I turned the knob and let myself out.

"Bella we need to talk." She seemed antsy. Like she didn't want to be standing here with me.

"What is it Alice." My patience was failing me. Too much had happened in the past few days. She looked unsure of herself.

"We don't think Edward is himself." She gestured to Jasper to include him in her opinion.

"I already knew that Alice." I couldn't believe she was just noticing this. "He's changed, he doesn't love me anymore. I just have to get over it."

"NO Bella! I mean he really isn't himself. Someone is making him act different." Her words lit a spark of hope in my frozen heart. My Edward was still there somewhere.

"Haven't you noticed how quickly your moods change lately? That you feel so close to Ann and Silas so easily?" Jasper was leaning down to talk quietly.

"Yeah, I guess. But what does that have to do with Edward?" I wasn't following their line of questions.

"We think Edward is going through the same thing all of us are, just more intensely." Jasper's eyebrows were drawn close together in concern.

"Someone is making him act this way?" I asked. I couldn't understand why someone would want to do this to my family.

"We aren't exactly sure who or what is doing this. But we're working on it." Alice hugged me tightly. "Don't give up yet Bella."

I hugged her back, I wasn't sure the relationship between Edward and I would be able to go back to the way it used to be. But the only way to try was if Edward was himself. I could hear Nessie rustling around in bed.

"Just be patient Bella, I promise we can fix this." Jasper and Alice left just as quietly as they had come. For now all I could do is wait.

Nessie ate breakfast in our own home this morning, I wasn't sure if I wanted to see Edward just yet. My anger was still bubbling in the back of my throat, even if this wasn't his fault. I had so much to think about, my head was too full of information. When Nessie asked me if we could go play with Ann and Silas I could only sigh and nod.

I carried her quickly through the rain, not wanting her to get too wet. The air was so cold, it made me sure that there would be snow any minute. We shook the water off of ourselves as we came through the back door. The house was quiet, with only a few hushed voices here and there.

Renesmee ran to find Ann while I went to the living room to wait for her return. I didn't think it was possible to have headaches anymore, but I was sure one was starting. Esme came in carrying an umbrella.

"I'm going to go to the store for some more food, want to come?" She was enjoying having someone to take care of again. It made me smile, poor Esme. She wanted to be a mother so badly.

"That's alright, I should stay with Renesmee." She waved goodbye and I was alone again. Not for long though, Jacob came through the front door in a flurry of water and ice.

"Bells! What's up? Where's my little girl?" Sometimes Jacob's claim on Nessie seriously drove me nuts.

"Mmyyy little girl is waking up Ann." I told him sourly. I closed my eyes, trying to block everything out. I wished I could sleep again.

"Well Emily's niece is visiting. I was going to bring Renesmee to play. The snow should be starting soon!" I pushed the palms of my hands into my eyes.

"Jacob, we've talked about this before. It's not safe for her to be out where people can see her. You don't think people will start asking questions when her age triples in a year?" He looked down at his feet.

"Common Bells, everyone on the rez knows about her, and us." By us he meant himself and Nessie. I sighed.

"Fine Jacob, just don't keep her out all day." I wasn't in the mood to argue, this was usually Edwards fight anyway. I felt almost happy to let Jacob take Nessie when Edward was so against it. Then I quickly felt guilty, Renesmee was not a tool for me to fight with Edward. I almost told Jacob to forget it, but I had already said yes and he was telling Nessie that they were going to go play in the snow.

"We'll see you later tonight!" Jacob was helping Nessie into her thick snow jacket and was out the door in a flash.

Ann shuffled into the room, her hair still a little messy from sleep. She smiled weakly and plopped onto the chair beside the couch.

"Looks like you go up for nothing." I watched her closely, was it her? Was she doing these things to Edward?

"That's alright. Silas should be home soon anyway." I lifted an eyebrow, I hadn't realized he was gone.

"Where'd he go?" Ann and I had become friends quite quickly, personal questions were no longer taboo between us.

"To the bank with Emmett and Rose, to set up a bank account!" She was pleased with their personal progress. Soon they could have a real life, not one that changed every few days.

"I guess I should go get dressed then." She drug her feet up the stairs reluctantly. I listened to her steps on the floor above me, but there was another set coming up behind her.

"Edward.." His named hissed in my mind. I waited a minute, trying to decide how to handle this. Alice told me to be patient and that answers were coming. But he was my husband. I wasn't going to sit back and let someone steal him from me anymore. I slipped up the stairs to find out what was going on.


	22. Chapter 22

_**The Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**_

**Chapter 22 – It all comes out**

EPOV

I sat in the corner of my room, running my fingers through my hair. Last night had been nothing less than torture. There had been so many times I almost went down to Ann and Silas' room to steal her away. Silas spent the whole night imagining the things he wanted to do with Ann when they were alone again. Running his hand down the sides of her body, following each curve and contour. He also thought of how much he loved her, how there life together was perfect. That should be my life I thought.

When he left early this morning with Rose and Emmett I almost had to tie myself down to stop myself from running to her and acting out every one of Silas' thoughts from the night before. I paced back and forth biting my lip. My whole body was shaking with stress. Luckily she had gone down stairs with Nessie only a few minutes ago. That was saving her from me, but now she was back on the landing heading towards her room.

I was no longer in control of my actions. Letting my instincts take over, I snuck out of my room to follow her. Esme kept the house ridiculously warm since her arrival. So even with the raging storm outside, Ann was in a thin, long sleeved thermal t-shirt and cotton shorts. I could see every movement her body made under the thin pieces of fabric. My lust surged turning into an uncontrollable monster. She let herself into her room and before she could close the door I stopped it with my hand.

"Ann, I'm sorry about this. But you and I have some business to take care of." My voice was deep and smooth, like velvet. She looked at me curiously.

"Um, ok. Let me get dressed then we can talk." She smiled and tried to close the door again, completely unaware of my intentions. I pushed her back into the room and shut the door.

"Don't worry, clothes are optional.. business." I smiled ruefully and pinned up against the wall. Her mouth formed into an "O" of surprise.

"Edward, look.. this isn't ok." She was looking around the room for a weapon. I almost laughed, but put my hand on her neck and squeezed lightly instead. Holding her head in place so I could look her in the eyes when she made her next plea.

"I love Silas." She squeaked out with barely enough air to talk. Tears glistened on her cheeks. I relaxed my hand a little, thinking that if she were still denying me now, it must be true.

"And you're married! I know you're having some problems, but you should go talk to Bella! This isn't helping anything." She was rushing now, trying to stall. I pushed my hips into hers, letting her see just how much this was helping me. My life was already ruined. I was going down in a blaze of glory.

"Edward sto-" That was it, no more messing around I thought. I kissed her, as deep and hard as I could without really hurting her, but just barely holding back. My hands slid down her back to her ass. I pushed her hips towards mine. She struggled, but it was useless.

My mind was a whirl of guilt and pleasure. Part of me was screaming to stop, the other was screaming to keep going. I moved my hand to the waist of her shorts, ready to pull them down when the door flung open.

Bella stood in the doorway, her mouth open in shock. Her eyes narrowed to murderous slits and she was about to scream at me. But someone else did first.

"Get your hands off of her!" Silas pushed past Bella to grab my arm. In an instant anger flared through me like wild fire.

"Don't come near me." I snarled, putting my hand around Ann's wrist to pull her behind me.

"Tell your girl friend to get away from my husband!" Bella came closer and was yelling in Silas' face. I was stunned, Bella was defending me?

"This is all her fault! She is doing this to him!" She was shaking a finger at Ann, her voice cracked with anger. Bella turned back to me.

"This isn't you Edward! She's messing with your mind!" I let go of Ann's wrist and turned back to her. Bella's voice had been like a slap across the face. I stared deep into Ann's eyes, trying to figure her out. I took a step back from her like she could physically harm me.

"Why are you doing this?" My voice was weak and unsure, but I had no reason to doubt Bella. She must have found something out that I hadn't. After all, I knew something had been going on, I just wasn't sure what it was.

"She's controlling your emotion's Edward." Bella was standing next to me now, still pointing an accusing finger at Ann. "She wants you."

"No, noo.. I never.." Ann was crying hysterically now. She was holding her neck where I had squeezed it, a mean purple bruise already forming in the shape of my hand.

"This is ridiculous. Isn't it Ann..?" Silas was looking at Ann, begging for an explanation.

The scene in his mind looked so different from how it had really been. He saw Ann and I kissing, her hand on my chest as if she were caressing it. When really she had been trying to push me away. Silas would never do anything Ann didn't want, and he didn't think I would have been forcing myself on her.

After all, I have a beautiful wife and daughter he thought. Who would be crazy enough to give that up? Silas was almost naïve, even for as old as he was. He still held on to his old fashioned morals about marriage. He also couldn't believe Ann would betray him or her new friends.

I was still in shock about what Bella had just revealed to me. How had I missed it? I had searched Ann's mind over and over, she had never even hinted at being able to control anyone. Ann couldn't speak. She was scared of the three angry vampires in front of her, angry that everyone was blaming her, and hurt that Silas had doubted her love. She looked at Silas with the saddest eyes I had ever seen,

"I told you.. the curse.. I love you" and she ran out the door. None of us tried to stop her. But Silas was struggling to put all the pieces together.

"You are both nuts." He yelled at us angrily." Your husband tries to force himself on my girl friend and you say _she_ is controlling his emotions! That's impossible!" He was barely containing his anger now. I could feel his anger in my veins, pulsing through my body. I was seeing the entire room from his perspective and from mine at the same time. Something was trying to pick its way through my psyche but there was too much interference.

"Everyone has felt weird ever since you two came here! None of us feel normal." Bella was in Silas face again, she was letting all the stress from the past few weeks out on him. Blaming him for bringing Ann here. I was trying to remember something that was just on the tip of my mind. If I could just find a quiet place to think…

"To think, I thought you were all so good and decent. I felt so close to you all right away. I wanted to stay here for Ann to see what a family is really supposed to be. But you're all a bunch of freaks!" Silas was moving to grab his things. It was just right there..

"Shut up! Both of you!" I yelled so loud that the both of them stopped what they were doing instantly. I tried to push Silas' thoughts away.. why were they so God damn loud??

_ "I'm used to Silas sneaking up behind me, but I didn't feel you coming." _Ann's words on her first night here, when I had followed her up the stairs to her room. It was so clear to me now. _"I didn't feel you."_ That was it.

Silas was about to leave the house to find Ann, he would take her away from here forever. He picked up their bags and stepped towards the door,

"Wait! Something is wrong!" I put out my hand to stop him. Alice and Jasper came exploding through the door just then, almost running into Silas.

"It's not Ann, its you!" I looked Silas in the eyes, then to Alice. Her thoughts said everything. She had figured it out just moments ago too.

"Silas, your emotions are affecting all of us!" I didn't mean for my words to sound accusing, Bella and Silas were both still staring at me in wide eyes confusion.

"That's why I can't see the future with you in it. You let your emotions control so much of yourself and those around you that it's always changing what happens." Alice was speaking to all of us.

"Edward was affected the most because he could see into your mind. Your emotions and thoughts were so strong to him, that he was becoming you." Alice was rushing to get everything out, but I saw the image in her mind before she could speak them.

"I don't understand though, I don't mean to do anything to anyone." Silas was moving to sit on the bed, trying to grasp what we had just told him. Bella looked like someone had punched her in the face. But there was no time.

"We have to go!!" I looked at Alice to let her know that I saw what was in her vision. Bella finally looked me in the eyes. She was realizing what the rest of us all knew.

"Ann." She whispered.


	23. Chapter 23

_**The Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**_.

**Chapter 23 – Ann**

I stumbled down the stairs, my vision blurry from the tears in my eyes. This couldn't be happening I thought. My heart had broken into a million pieces when Silas had looked at me, his eyes accusing and full of doubt. He was the only person in the entire world who I had ever loved. How could he doubt me?

Edward had been about to rape me! I tried to push him away, but it was like pushing on a glacier. The feeling of his cold hard body pressed against mine sent shivers down my spine. Then Bella had come in and accused me of somehow making Edward do those things.

I knew this would happen sooner or later. Everything I touched, everyone I got close to, I ruined. My own mother had told me how I ruined her life just by existing. Now I had torn this perfect, happy family apart. Oh, but my Silas, my wonderful, loving, good Silas. How could I let myself get so close to him? I knew I would just end up hurting him somehow. I had to get away,

As I ran into the kitchen I grabbed the first set of keys I could find. I had only driven a few times before, mostly when I had to pick my mom up from the bar. But it was only a few miles from out house. That didn't matter now, I had to get away from here. I had to take the curse as far away from the people I cared about as I could get.

The cold hit me like a block of ice when I ran out onto the porch and it instant numbed my body. It didn't matter though, I ran barefoot through the freezing cold rain towards to garage where all the cars were kept. Slipping on invisible patches of ice, I finally made it. My clothes were soaked and I was shaking violently as I tried to figure out which car the keys went to. I clicked the alarm button and the lights on a little silver Volvo flashed. Edward's car, of course, well he owes me for almost rapping me I thought bitterly.

Jumping into the drivers seat I pulled my seat belt on and turned the key. It took me a second to figure out how to drive the car, my mother's old truck didn't have half the buttons this thing did. I threw the gear shifter into reverse and backed out, flinging mud and ice everywhere.

Some dormant part of my mind felt bad for getting Esme's garage dirty. She was such a sweet women, I wanted to stay here and play house with her forever. I bet she would make an amazing mom. Sobs racked my body again and I speed down the driveway towards the highway. I had no idea where to go, but it didn't matter. All that mattered now was getting away. Silas' face filled my vision. It felt like my heart was imploding. My whole body shook with pain. He had been my life, without him there was no reason for me to live.

Rain and ice hit the windshield like bullets, I could barely see the road in front of me. I didn't think to turn on the windshield wipers. There was nothing out there I wanted to see anyway. It wasn't Silas, the only thing I needed. My foot edged the gas petal down further, this little silver car was way faster then I had imagined.

Suddenly I saw headlights coming up behind me in the rear view mirror. There had been no other cars on the road until now. I had only looked away from the road for a second, but in that one second the road had curved to the left in a tight turn. I slammed my foot down on the break and yanked the steering wheel to left but it was too late. The car kept moving forward away from the highway and towards a wall of ancient trees. My last clear thought was of Silas, his cold arms around me, keeping me safe.

Then there was nothing but the scream of twisting metal and searing pain. Glass broke all around me sending it slicing through my body as I went flying through the air with the car. My forehead his something hard and sharp, pain tore through my head like a butcher knife. I thought that it couldn't get any worse but the impact of the car colliding with the trees jarred my bones from their sockets. The noise was unbelievable, it rang in my ears like jet engines. I didn't realize it was my own screaming.

Then all at once everything went still and quiet. The contrast of the freezing rain coming through the broken window and my own warm blood flowing from my body was unnerving. I felt like every bone in my body had been crushed by a sledgehammer. If it were possible to feel your organs, I was sure I could feel mine. It was like they had been through a meat grinder. I coughed up blood and tried to spit it out along with the sharp bits of broken teeth.

The car shuddered and there was a piercing sound of metal being torn apart. Someone was ripping my seat belt apart and gently lifting my body from the twisted wreckage. The pain of moving made me scream so loud my throat burned. I wanted to see who was carrying me but there was too much blood in my eyes. Then I realized I didn't have to see. I knew what Silas felt like better then I knew my own face. He had come for me, I thought hazily. Everything was ok, as long as he was with me. I could die in peace. The edges of my consciousness were growing black, but I said a prayer for Silas. Thanking God for sending him to me. He had been the only good thing in my life. I didn't want him to blame himself for anything. I begged God to comfort Silas for me, and I let a few hot tears slide down my face as I thought about never seeing him again. I could hear him now, he sounded so far away. My heart felt like it would burst from the love I felt for him right now. I tried to hang on, I tried to force my heart to keep beating. But it ignored my pleas, and slowly I gave into the darkness.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Thank you everyone for the reviews! I love love love them =)  
**_

_**The Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**_

**Chapter 24- The Decision is Made**

EPOV

When we got down to the garage my car was gone, but I had already seen that in Alice's vision. Silas and I jumped into my Aston Martin, with Bella, Jasper and Alice following us in Rose's BMW. I prayed that the car would be fast enough for us to catch her. I still hadn't told Silas exactly what Alice had seen, but he knew it was something bad. I pealed out of the driveway and onto the highway in the direction Ann had headed.

"I'm so sorry Silas." I knew this wasn't the right time, but I had to get it out.

"Me too.." He looked out the windshield at the angry storm.

"She doesn't know how to drive in the rain." Silas was speaking to himself.

"We'll catch her, I promise everything is going to be ok." His fear was my fear now. I stomped down on the accelerator and the car cut through the rain like a shadow on the highway. Silas thought she was already dead. All I could do was head towards the same direction as Ann, and hope we could stop her before the accident. I saw the silver car up ahead, almost invisible in the rain.

"There she is!" Silas pointed and leaned forward. I eased the car up behind her and was flashing my lights to get her attention. I thought we had made it, until I saw the curve up ahead.

"No.." The air around me went icy.

The car slide sideways as she hit the breaks, sliding on the ice until it hit the little embankment on the side of the road. The car went air born for a second before flipping over twice and slamming into a wall of trees. The nose of the car was pointing towards the ground and the trunk was twisted up to the roof of the car. My car screeched to a halt just a few feet of the edge of the highway and Silas jumped out before I had it in park.

We were both running towards the wreckage, Silas was screaming Ann's name. She was leaning up against the now deflating air bag, blood covered her face and arms, almost every part of her body it seemed.

Silas tried to open the door but it was wedged shut, squeezed between the front end and the back end like an accordion. He gripped the top of the door and ripped if off of the car. He gently pulled the seat belt away from her and tore it apart so he could pull her out. Ann screamed in agony as he moved her body. I followed him to sit under a tree a few feet away.

"Lay her on the ground." I took off my shirt and put it on the ground under he head. Without thinking I tore her clothes off and threw them to the side. Silas flinched but didn't say a word. I needed to assess her injuries.

Both her legs were crushed from the knee down, her left would probably have to be amputated. There were cuts and contusions criss-crossing her body. Her collarbone stuck out at an unnatural angle. The cut on her forehead was deep, if she lived she would probably have brain damage I thought. I couldn't see her internal injuries, but that didn't matter. I could sense her mind growing faint. She had been praying for Silas all this time. She was dying and all she wanted was for Silas to be ok. Her heartbeat was beginning to fade.

"You have to do it now." I looked Silas in the eyes. " There is no time left."

He shook his head.

"I can't, she hadn't made up her mind yet." His heart was exploding in his chest. The pain was threatening to tear him limb from limb. If she died now, so would he.

"I can hear her Silas! It's ok, do it! Or I will!" I shook his shoulders. If he waited one more second I would change her for him. The agony that coursed through his body was moving through me. I almost doubled over in pain, my heart was tearing its way out of my chest. He gave me one last searching look, and then lifted her up to his mouth.

"I love you." He whispered against the bloody flesh of her neck, and then bit.

I lifted her wrist to my mouth, this had to be done quickly or it would work. We both moved over her broken body, each of us biting together.

I heard the BMW pull up behind me and Alice and Bella jumped out. Jasper stayed in the car, there was too much blood for him. Even Alice was holding her breath. Bella took in the sight of Ann's blood on my face and she immediately understood. Her and Alice sat on either side of me, guilt etched across Bella's face.

"Is she going to be ok?" Her voice was so low even I could barely hear her.

"Yes." Alice's eyes were bright. "We have to get her home though."

Alice looked at us meaningfully. I put my arm around Bella and held her tight.

"Yes, we have to go now. Call Carlisle, tell him what's happened." Silas was looking at Alice blankly.

"You're sure? We got her in time?" Ann let out a whimper and arched her back. The venom was burning through her body quickly now.

"Common, lets go." Silas picked up Ann and headed for the car. I helped Bella up and she buried her face in my chest. I took a deep breath and squeezed her tightly.

"I'm so sorry Edward." Her body was tense under my grip. "I shouldn't have jumped to accuse her. This is my fault."

"No, Bella. If anyone is to blame its me." I kissed her forehead. She felt so good in my arms.

"We can talk about this soon, I promise. But we have to get Ann to the house." She nodded and ran back to the car with Alice, waiting until the last second to let go of my hand.

We speed back to the house with Ann's cries getting stronger every minute. When I pulled into the driveway Carlisle's car was already parked in front of the house. Esme was waiting on the porch, wringing her hands in desperation. Rose was behind her with an arm around her shoulder. I parked and ran around to open the door for Silas.

"How did this happen?" Esme's voice was high and full of anxiety.

"I'll explain later, where should we take her?" We followed her into the house.

"Back to their room, Carlisle is waiting for you." I left Esme in the entryway with Rose and Emmett, thinking vaguely that she was finally getting the child she had always wanted. She played mother to all of us, but Ann wanted a mom just as much as Esme wanted a child. They were meant for each other. Carlisle was at the top of the stairs, his face drawn and worried. He was carrying a syringe with what I could only guess was morphine. From behind me heard Bella yell.

"No Carlisle, don't give it to her." I didn't understand why Bella wanted Ann to suffer? She knew Ann had nothing to do with what happened.

"It doesn't work, it just makes it impossible to move." She looked down at her hands, she had never told me this before.

"Oh Bella." I put my hands on either side of her face.

"Don't worry about me right now!" She moved past me to the bedroom where Silas was still holding Ann while she withered in pain.

"Lets clean her off." Bella smiled weakly at Silas as she went to the bathroom to run a bath. I left the room to give them some privacy.


	25. Chapter 25

_**The Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**_

**Chapter 25 - Perfect**

BPOV

Watching Ann scream and claw at her own flesh had been disturbing to watch. Her body slowly healed itself as the venom worked its way through her body. Carlisle said it was taking so long for the change to happen because she had already lost so much blood. Esme sat next her bedside, refusing to leave, the entire time. Silas paced the halls of the house like a ghost.

It had only been a few days, but it seemed like years. The screams grew quiet and Ann's breathing was slow and labored, until finally it just.. stopped. I was sitting in the chair by the window when her heart made its final beat. Silas ran to her side and took her hand. Esme held her breath. Ann's eyes fluttered open and she smiled at both of them. I let out a long sigh, it felt like I had been holding my breath the entire time. We all knew she would wake up, but none of knew what to expect when she did.

Carlisle and Edward had stock piled bags of animal blood for her to drink in the beginning so she wouldn't have to leave the house. Jacob agreed excitedly to keep Renesmee with him on the reservation until Ann was well enough to travel. Tanya had been happy to invite Ann and Silas to come stay with her family in Denali while Ann adjusted to being a vampire. Now that everything seemed to be righting itself with everyone else, Edward and I had to see if we could be fixed.

We had spent hours holding each other, both of us whispering apologiese and making love like long lost lovers. Every inch of his body was burned into my memories, I knew my way around him without even having to look. But eventually we would have to talk about what had happened between us. Not just with Ann, but everything before that too.

I was walking back to the cottage to shower when he caught up to me.

"Where are you headed my love?" My heart skipped with the rhythm of his voice.

"To shower." I let a little bit of flirting come across in the sway of my hips. "Want to join me?"

"Of course I do." He growled and lifted me off my feet into his arms.

We showered and made love for the millionth time, and now we were lying on our bed, his head on my chest while I brushed his bronze hair with my fingers. He spoke to my belly button.

"I miss her." I knew without a doubt that he meant Renesmee, not Ann.

"I do too.. she will be home soon though." I felt my chest tighten with longing, I wanted to see her so bad.

"Do you think she misses us?" Edward sounded like a little boy.

"Yes I do. She loves us Edward." He sat up on his elbow.

"Do you think she loves Jacob more.. more then me?" His eyes were pierced with doubt. I finally saw what had been holding him back from Renesmee and I all these months. I sat up against the headboard.

"No Edward! Don't think that way. She loves you and Jacob just as much as the other, just in different ways!" I hated myself for not seeing this sooner.

"I know, I mean.. I can hear what she thinks. But Jacob is just always there, taking my place. And she doesn't seem to mind." I pulled Edward up to me and wrapped him in a hug.

"He is going to get her eventually, I just want a little time with her now." His voice broke in the end.

" I know what you mean. I don't want to miss a second with her either." It was true, I would spend every second with Renesmee if I could. With that thought something else hit me. Not only did Edward feel like his daughter was being taken out from under him, but I was following along with her. I barely gave Edward the time of day because I was so busy trying to hold onto my time with Nessie.

"Oh honey, I am so sorry I didn't see how much I was hurting you sooner." I kissed his cheek and pressed my face against his neck.

"Things will be better, I will make sure we ALL have time for each other." I said. Edward laughed.

"We should get Jacob a kennel, he can stay there until Renesmee is an adult." I couldn't help but giggle at the thought of Jacob sitting in a big metal cage. Edward stiffened slightly.

"I'm sorry too Bella. I never should have let things go so far with Ann. I should have told you what was going on." He couldn't look at me.

"That wasn't your fault, you were trying to fight your feelings, I know that." It still hurt me a little, but knowing the truth made it easier to get over.

"I should have fought harder! I love you more than anything in the world." I hushed him with another kiss. We had been through so much in the past few months and I knew that from this moment on we were going to work together to make everything right. There was no need to say it out loud.

EPOV

Seeing Bella help Ann carry her bags down stairs, laughing and talking like sisters, you wouldn't even think anything had ever happened. The past two weeks had been amazing. It had taken a crisis for Bella and I to open our eyes and fall in love again. My love for her had never really left, I just let all my other feelings get in the way. But everything was perfect again.

I watched Silas and Jasper shake hands, they had grown close while Jasper taught Silas how to stop his feelings from affecting other people. Alice said she could tell it was working because her visions were clearer. Esme was hovering around Ann like a real mother should. Ann promised to call often and as soon as she was sure she could control herself they'd come back. Esme knew that could be years, but when you have eternity, that seems like only minutes.

Bella came and took my hand so we could say goodbye outside together. I hesitated slightly as I approached Ann. I was very cautious around her, but now it wasn't necessary. She looked at me with her blood red eyes and smiled.

"Take care Edward." She held her hand out to me and I shook it lightly. We would never be close, but at least we could be friends she thought. Ann moved on to hug Esme again, she didn't want to leave her, but she knew it was best. Then she hugged Bella tightly. Ann had repeatedly forgiven Bella, but she still felt guilty for what had happened.

Silas stopped in front of me and gave me a half smile.

"Thank you my friend, for everything." It was surprising to me how easily Silas had forgiven all of us. He had almost lost the women he loved because of me. But he had also saved her because of me in the end. I gave him a warm hug, I was going to miss having them around.

They drove off with all of us standing on the porch, feeling like part of our family was leaving. Bella and I went to meet Jacob and bring Renesmee home. When I had taken her from Jacob's arms she gave me one of her tight little girl hugs and kissed my cheek. I was so happy I even gave Jacob a pat on the back. Bella and I let her sleep between us that night, not wanting to let her out of our sight. Everything was back the way it should be I thought. It was just perfect.

**If you made it to the end thank you so much for reading my story! I hope you enjoyed it at least a little bit! 3**


End file.
